


Pay it forward

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: ? - Freeform, And arthur is a sweetheart who doesnt know how to go about things, College AU, Gen, Genderfluid Character, I wrote this in an hour, Kinda, Lewis and Vivi are home for the summer, Lewis is genderfluid, Lewis will not accept that, Mystery is her service dog, Not paranormal investigators, They arent in a group y et, Theyre all very silly yall, Trans Character, Trans! Lewis, Vivi has narcolepsy, WILL THIS BECOME A FIC/??? WHO KNOWS?, mechanic AU, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Lewis refuses to not repay someone for their good deeds, its in his nature.So when a certain mechanic offers to pay for his car to be fixed completely, he has an issue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD AN IDEA   
> AND NOW YOU ALL MUST HAVE IT

 Lewis was never one to accept someone’s helps without repayment. It wasn’t how he was, and according to nearly every person Lewis had met, Lewis always behaved that way. It’s always a fair trade, and Lewis always seemed to be of service to another until he was satisfied.

Which is making this particular mechanic visit incredibly difficult.

“Alright, your tailgates were completed busted, and several fuses were blown and crushed in the crash. The engine needs to be repaired in various places and have the suspension replaced, which.... will be hefty.” The mechanic begins, glaring heavily at his clipboard like it was a train wreck. Lewis and Vivi spare a quick, nervous glance, knowing this is going to be bad. “If you want my personal opinion, I’d say its better to just get another car.”

With a deep, exasperated sigh, Lewis and Vivi share yet another glance. One of deep rooted regret and a twinge of despair. But before Lewis began to speak again to accept the bill, the mechanic swipes at his hair and glances at them thoughtfully.

“Well....” the mechanic bites his lip and sets his clipboard down before leaning in, voice dropping to a whisper, “keep this between you an’ me. You two seem like nice people, so I can fix up to car for nearly half the price. Keep it on the down-low, though-“

Vivi sputters, eyes lighting up, “I’m sorry- what?” 

“You two are visiting family right?”

“Home for the summer, actually.” Vivi corrects, and causing the mechanics smile to widen, his name tag now coming into view. _Arthur_

Arthur bobs his head, “I know your parents and such, you guys come from good families and I know that you’ll be safe and you know,” Arthur makes a wave with his hand, not elaborating further, much to the twos confusion, “I tend to work on certain things in my spare time, I don’t mind fixing up your car for cheap, sound good?” 

“Yeah!” Vivi was the first one to start talking, a great big smile on her face, “That sounds perfect! I’ll make sure to get you more discounts than you can count if you head to my dads office.” That glee instantly dropped as Vivi pointed at her much taller friend, who was the owner, “One issue.” 

“Yeah,” Lewis says, looking pointedly at him, “Isn’t That- illegal?” 

“It’s a family discount.”

“We aren’t family-”

“Your mother lets me crash at your place so that’s debatable.” 

“But it’s.... on the do- under the table?”

“And? I’m going to also give y’all a discount at the local car dealership, buddy of mine runs it, so taxes are taken care of.” Arthur starts, swiping his board again and flicking through the various parts, “and what I mean- I’m going to take care of the _really_  pricey things, you guys can pay for the rest. Like I said, half the price. Hell- a third!” 

Vivi rolls her eyes with a small smile and pats Lewis on the shoulder, “I’m gonna head to your parents house, aight. Feel free to battle it out.” She turns on her heel and heads out, and Lewis’s grown deepens.

“That’s.... what about your business, isn’t this unethical?”

A smirk covers Arthur’s face and his shoulders drop, “What’s unethical is that you two have to pay _millions_  to get a college degree! Gotta save up!” He was right, and Lewis’s savings would definitely take a hit if he did pay the full price... he almost didn’t notice when Arthur began hitting something down on the clip board, murmuring to himself. “Make That nothing~ Alrighty, Mr.Pepper! You’re all set, thank you for choosing Kingsmen mechanics!” He announces loudly, shoving the clipboard out of view, and Lewis gapped. 

“I’m- I’m sorry? Why-“

“Free of charge, honey~ pass it forward.” And with that, Arthur spun on his heel and turned away, integrating into the crowd of mechanics and customers. 

“.... Oh... my goodness.”


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the odd occurrence at Kingsmen Mechanics, Lewis has to deal with the realization of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL GUESS WHOS WRITING MORE-!!!  
> Anyway, I have a long plan for this Fic, but because Im crazy, there's a possibility it will be 10K+ and will take forever.  
> BUT!!!  
> Lewis will get his vengeance, one way or another.
> 
> Maybe will involve magics who knows

Lewis’s foot taps slowly, glowering at a scalding hot chocolate decorated with the most tacky orange color he’s probably ever seen. 

_His name is Arthur Kingsmen._

Counting down from ten, he calculates each breath. Each puff giving away more of the bubbling anger threatening to explode. 

 _He’s a mechanic, the head mechanics nephew._  

Thick, sweet smells muse around him. Hands tightly laced together, shaking lightly.

 _A generous person, he paid off your car with the blink of an eye._  Grinding his teeth, the tap tap taping quickens faster and faster, relentless and angry. 

 _And I don’t have the cash or ability to pay him back._  Chewing on his cheek, he finally lets out a strained sigh.

“Are you going to keep pouting, or what?” Vivi’s voice snaps Lewis from his trance, dampening his anger at once, “Or are you still pissy mcpisserton?”

Lewis blushes, shoulders sinking, “Is it that obvious..?”

Vivi slides the tray across the table and tears into her own croissant, shrugging, “Yeah, you’re brooding again.”  

Lewis glares at her, rolling his eyes and sipping from his hot chocolate, “A bit on the nose, don’t ya think?” 

“On the nose is my middle name,” Vivi smirks, gulping back her own coffee, “But legit, what’s with the sour attitude? Arthurs chill, he would have done it anyway.” 

He shoots her a look, scoffing, “He would have? Are you kidding me-?” 

“Wow,” Vivi interrupts him, grinning, “Didn’t take you for a financial advisor, Lewis. Or better yet, you lookin’ for a sugar daddy to help pay off your loans?” Lewis- mid sip- chokes on his hot chocolates, face burning and eyes wide. 

“No. That’s no-”

“Either way you’re out of luck, he owed me a favor,” Vivi smirks, “But its cute that you think that~”

Lewis huffs, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Keeping it up for... who knows how long, Vivi wasn’t counting and wasn’t about to. She leans forward, a smirk twisting across her face. 

“You’re blushing, Lew Lew~”

He was. The darkened warmth across his face made it entirely noticeable that he either drank too much of his drink too quickly, or was _fixated_  on a certain _someone_. Vivi was willing to bet at this point.

“I’m- I- it’s cold outside.” He tries.

“It’s actually a Mild-day.”

“There was a draft breeze.” 

“And we’re no where near a window, so that was probably you~” Vivi teases, wholly expecting the _less than rough_  warning tap against her shin. 

“I mean, if it is about _Artie,_  who can blame ya? The guys a golden ticket in disguise of a man. Plus, he’s hot-“

Lewis could blows steam from his ears with how heated his face was, “Vivi, please. It’s not a crush, I wouldn’t have a crush on someone after one meeting.” He hisses, pointing his finger at her gruffly.

Vivi could only laugh, kicking her feet onto Lewis’s lap, “You did before.”

“That was different!” Lewis snaps back desperately, “Besides, Xavier was a one time thing. I know it was funny when I fancied them-”

 _That guy-!_  Vivi burst out laughing, “Oh man, I wonder how he’s going to feel when he catches wind of you falling for a different tradesmen~”

Lewis halts, frozen in place before slapping his palms against his face. _”I’ve had enough, let’s stop talking.”_

“You should fill me in on why you’re still mad.”

Lewis pops up, frowning and glaring at her, “I am still aggravated, for a few reasons. But I’m still annoyed about Arthur if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Because-?”

_”Because he paid all of it.”_

“Well-?” Vivi shrugs, clearly confused as she takes an obnoxious bite from her hash brown, “At least you don’t have to worry about it. That was a blessing, and then…” she trials off, shrugging, “you can probably work and pay him back if you want? Hell i'm sure Uncle Lance will hire you if you want.”

Lewis blinks, confusion consuming his features as he stares at her, “I- I’m sorry? Lance?” He says, momentarily released from his out of emotional crisis.

Vivi nearly flicks her straw- just to watch his expression turn sour when he gets hit- but decides against it, “The boss? Short mechanic, Arthur's uncle, he was under the hood while we were there-“ 

“Okay, yes, but- why are you calling him uncle?”

Vivi crosses her arms and stares at him. 

Clattering of other people eating fills Lewis’s ears uncomfortably, and he stares at Vivi quietly. 

Sweat soon beads down his face from their staring contest.

Sighing, Vivi takes a long sip of her coffee, “I’m still astounded how you managed to know no one in this town despite living here.”

Lewis thumbs his fingertip harshly, considering her words carefully, “I lived on the other side of town. Besides, my mother homeschooled me and my sisters for a little while and I started working not too long after.” 

“Didn’t you also join a few sports and clubs?”

Lewis nodded weakly, realizing he completely lied, “I- yes, I did. Mostly in the summer! Or... whenever I found time.”

_That's right, they bonded over their affinity for going above and beyond in every field._

_No wonder she remembers what information you’ve shared._  His thoughts hiss and bite, giving him the faint throb of a headache. “Now it's your turn, you didn’t answer my question.”

Vivi waves him off, “Don’t get snippy it’s bad for your skin, I was getting there.” Back to a calmer state of mind, Vivi relaxes and continues, “I’ve known Arthur a good portion of my life, and he was the smart kid in high-school, so I obviously leeched off him for support.” 

she takes a long sip, somehow emitting more steam than previously. As she pulls it from her lips, the haze drifts around her face like smoke, framing it well. “We hung out most days after school and I got into Lance's good graces, he’ll warm up to you after a bit.”

_Interesting, they’re friends.... maybe that’s why he paid it all off? He may fancies her- but wait, didn’t she say he owed her?_

“Will he take kindly to the fact that his nephew paid off the damages?”

Vivi shrugs, “I dunno, explain it to him. He might give you the bill, or not, who knows.” She says curtly, stretching her shoulders.

Lewis nods, taking more than a moment to consider the information. But he very quickly makes his judgement on his actions over the course of the coffee date. _That was wildly inappropriate! Apologize this instant._

He shouldn’t ever let his emotions run wild like that, never let them take control when control wasn’t needed. 

He needed to calm down.

Taking the cup, Lewis takes a sip of the remaining hot chocolate, and swallows it slowly. Focusing on the warm nutty base and the cream of the milk, how it all accentuate one another. The lingering smooth liquid soothes the burn in his throat and Lewis releases a heavy sigh, “Thank you Vivi, I appreciate it immensely.”

And yet, his mind is stuck in the meticulous fingers combing through, followed by the stench of car oil and caked in dirt. 

_Stop thinking of him._

A hand falls on his bicep, and Lewis jumps up in response, eyeing her suspiciously, “Don’t worry, Lew. Just let this go, because I promise you... _you won’t ever be able to pay him back.”_  She smiles, an edge of sadism lacing her voice and Lewis can see the tempting claws trying to ensnare him. 

 _Don’t take the bait!_ His mind warns, recognizing this challenging tone that always had him off and doing the strangest of things. And yet his curiosity fights against his and demands to know every secret she has hidden behind those pink glasses. _You sure are getting a kick out of this, aren’t you Vivi?_  “I’m sorry?”

Vivi holds her hands in surrender, but her eyes speak legions if snakes, “Arthur's really difficult to pay back, I’ll have you know. So be careful with what you do for it.”

“I don’t see how this is necessary-“ he saw where she was going and he didn’t want to be the target of her tricks. 

“It’s because of your thing,” she says, referring to it like it was something forbidden from speaking aloud but all so tempting, “I know how you feel about it, but it’s really a losing battle. I would suggest you just pay it forward to someone else.” 

That... was _not_ something he is capable of doing. Lewis wanted to argue. Wanted to explain that it would rip into his skull for days if he didn’t clear his debt the instant if had been set. _This man would be the death of him._  Lewis figures, mentally ringing his palms to release the stress.

Lewis, noticeably more agitated and determined, looks up at her starkly, “How?”

“How what?”

“How can I get back at him?” Lewis asks, owning every amount of bitterness laced in his voice. Quirking an eyebrow, Vivi sighs and rests back, “Yeesh...” she sighs, as if it only now just occurred to her that she was friends with someone who _will_  have the best credit score no matter what. She lets out a sigh, relenting, “Okay fine. Maybe like.... invite him over to your house for dinner? That’s the only way I can really see you getting away with it. Arthurs a serious philanthropist.”

“Dinner?” Lewis considers it, going over it in his head about three times before he steels himself with a nod, “Ah! Okay, I can probably do that.” 

 _He could do it,_  which is what really mattered there. It didn’t cost much and he knows how to cook, surely he can surprise and delight the pesky mechanic.

“Just a warning, though,” Vivi begins, smirking, “Don’t let him see what your making him, or let him know how much it would cost.” 

 _This should be interesting..._  “Why?”

“Because, I’m ninety percent sure he will simply forward you the dollar amount of the meal.” She shrugs, knowingly however, a story must have been brewing in her stomach, and most likely about _him._

Could anyone fault Lewis for thinking that?

“Such as...?”

“To put it simply,” Vivi starts, moving through her purse for her wallet, “I once brought him over and made him this typically really traditional but kinda expensive Japanese meal. He loved it, but he looked up how much it would cost and wound up giving back the cash.” Trailing off, she hums forlorning, “By the way, want me to pay...?”

 _”No.”_  Lewis says sternly, glaring almost in his response, switching to a sweet and gentler tone in the next, “I’ll pay for it, this time, okay?” 

Vivi nods, standing up and stretching, “Alrighty~ try not to go bankrupt with your tip!” She jokes. 

 

Just because she mentioned it, Lewis made sure the tip was double the amount of the bill.

 

* * *

  
  


Walking down the street, Lewis kept his gaze glued to the pavement. Drifting from the cracks and weeds in the sidewalk and its progression into a finer and cleaner white concrete. Freshly cut grass tickles his nose, bringing his attention to the stained glass he spent most of his life peering through. 

 _Finally,_  Lewis hums, lips pulling into a wide smile as his steps quicken into a jog, and then a run, joyfully bounding down the sidewalk. Instead of rushing in through the front and through the restaurant- something his parents made explicitly clear- he side stepped into the ‘backyard’. The dumpster is a good distance away, and lacking the usual foul smell most other disposal units had. _Strange the difference his home had to the inner city restaurants_  Lewis notes, scanning the area quickly for any active workers, or even employees on their break. No one else was present.

 Anxiously excited, Lewis skips up the back porch, taking half a second to admire the freshly blooming flowers of the surrounding gardens. 

“Mama!” Lewis eagerly opens the door, ducking through the door frame and stepping inside, he examines the kitchen. Glancing over the familiar surfaces, decorated and covered with various objects- from the mail divider over the bin to the dishes drying in the rack, to the pictures taped to the fridge with sprawled crayon from Paprika. 

“How cute,” Lewis’s hums, fingertips drifting from surface to surface. Taking note of various new magnets mixed in with the old. Such as a new addition of star magnets- which Lewis can only assume was meant to encourage them. Along the walls was a new collection of scenic imagery, such as snowy lakes and spectacular sunsets. The girls had been showing an interest in painting before he left, hadn’t they? He’s only glad they decided to pursue it.

A bubbling draws his attention to the stove. Ah, someone must be here then, Lewis smiles, lifting the lid and peering into the boiling pot. 

A gasp, “Lewis?” 

Papa flies into view, head jutting past the wall, a tired but excited look in his eye. A basket of ripe fruits and veggies is quickly discarded on the table, just before Lewis is pulled into a hug. Hard kisses pressed against his face all over, a squeal rupturing in his ear. 

“Lewis! I’m so glad to see you!” 

To say he didn’t expect this would have been a bold faced lie. Wrapping both arms around him, Lewis hoists his father up. 

“I miss you too,” he says, gaze drifting to the basket of freshly picked veggies and back to the pot, “Is Mama here?”

Papa draws back, lips tight and panic drawing over his face, “She left a moment ago, to go see where you were-!” 

 _Oh no._  Its Lewis’s turn to panic, “Ah- is this about the car…?” he tries, wary. 

And he was right to be, Papa’s expression shifts, a grimace etched into his face. He steps back, both hands on his hip, and stares at Lewis expectantly, “Not exactly, we were more concerned on why you had taken so long to come back.” Oh, yes that would explain the frequent calls the past few days, only received in remote parts of the area. Lewis stiffens, seeing more just on the brink of his fathers tongue, “But, while we’re on the subject, I would like you to explain yourself. 

Lewis sighs, “Vivi and I were taking turns driving, and she fell asleep behind the wheel. We didn’t want to keep you all waiting another night…” 

The grimace grows tenfold, “We could understand if you needed to stay the night somewhere, Lewis.” His tone is even more so irate, closer to exasperation. Before Lewis could apologize again, Papa fished his phone from his back pocket, “Give me on sec- Hello darling!” 

Lewis watches him trail out of the kitchen, smiling cheerfully and speaking clearly to Mama- “Yes, he just arrived.. yes, it was a sleeping accident.”

Resigning to the night of scolding he will most likely receive, he sighs. Just as a smaller presence creeps up behind him.

“Hi Lewis,” _shove,_  Lewis stumbles a small bit, head whipping back to see a slightly taller version of-

“Belle!” His arms open to scoop her up in a hug- but her arm waved him away. 

“Give me a minute.” She hisses under her breath, “Mom’ll be home soon, I gotta make sure this gets done.” Coughing into her arm, she sends Lewis a look, “Uh.. how was school?”

The twinge of awkwardness that seems to completely surround him makes Lewis hesitate. His mouth opens for a short moment, but quickly closes, “It went well. I’ll elaborate more later, would you like some help?”

“No, I’m fine.” He’s shut down faster than he thought he would. _Huh, since when did she become so irritable?_  Perhaps teenage hormones..? He remembered being bad when he was small, … for the most part. 

Shifting away, Lewis shuffles out of the kitchen, not wanting to give himself a chance to dwell on the ambiguous and faulty memories he always had, “Alright, I’ll leave you to it then. If you need anything, I’ll be here.” Barely getting a _mhm_  in response, Lewis sighs and slinks off to his room.

 

His room is clean, completely dusted and the bed made perfectly. Everything was in it’s perfect place - Surely his mother’s doing. Taking it in, Lewis could hardly tell that it was still his, considering the one he had in the dorm rooms- plain white walls with two crosses, while his desk took the brunt of his anxiety and stress. 

But here? It seemed as if it was just as carefree as he was before he left. Leaving Lewis with a ball of awkwardness welling inside his stomach. That, or anxiety, considering his Mother will be home soon. With enough scoldings to boot. 

Grimacing, Lewis falls against his bed, collapsing against the pillow. He missed them a lot. 

In retrospect, driving like that was far from safe, and it would have been much better to stay the night somewhere. He would’ve come home the next day to hugs and kisses and an attempted pat on the head, and then he would be able to focus on what was truly important. 

Not… _Arthur._

Scowling, Lewis twists himself over and folds the pillow over his head. Squeezing wouldn’t do a thing at all, he knew that! Repeating to himself that he needs to pay more attention to his family, his studies, and not a mechanic who shamelessly paid off his entire car bill an- 

 _Gosh… darnit._  Sighing, Lewis shoves the pillow aside, biting his lip and sagging even more. He missed them, dearly even. A pang of guilt hitting him. How on earth did he forget about his parents, his family? He was thinking of them the entire way back and for a majority of the semester, and then they slip his mind from a single encounter with him- 

Lewis physically cringes. 

Perhaps he should make something, as an apology for them. At the very least his parents. That car _was_  under their name, and yet he went and smashed it.

And yet, for one reason or another, he offered to help. And then did, with no input from him on the matter. 

 _Who was he…?_  

There’s a tornado of thoughts swarming his brain, each one revolving around him. The one person he didn’t want to think about anymore.

Arthur Kingsmen, a mechanic working under the head- who in turn was his uncle. He has a reputation of extreme charitability and generosity, doing things that astounded others in how much it helped, with little self benefit. An admirable trait, he’d admit. A trait that grew increasingly more infuriating for Lewis. Even if _that_  hardly made sense.

Even more nonsensical- Arthur claimed it was because he came from a good family. What did that mean? Was he well acquainted buddy of his parents that he missed? Someone new who spent a lot of time with them while Lewis was away? A stalke- _No. That’s just ridiculous, Lewis. Don’t demonize him for helping you._  The angel on Lewis’s shoulder yelled. 

_He’s just a nice guy._

Laying back, Lewis mindlessly stares at the ceiling. Going back and forth on what was wrong with him right now? He doesn’t normally get so fixated on people, and never really for anything that made him angry! Small crushes, fascinating professors- even Vivi was the apple of his eye when he first met her. So why Arthur? Because he essentially took a huge debt of his shoulders? …. Anyone would be thrilled for this, and yet it detested him. Preposterous!

 _Just be thankful that you’re home, Lewis._ When mom comes home, you and her will have a talk, and then you can spend as much time as you want with your little sisters. Father and Belle must have missed him, and yet he’s holed up in his room.

Sliding off his bed, Lewis creeps closer to the door, hyper aware of the creaks of the floor, and even more aware of the small sounds outside of his bedroom door. _You shouldn’t be this nervous_. Lewis reminds himself again and again, resisting the urge to press his ear to the door to listen for anything out of the ordinary. Lacing his extraordinarily large fingers around the doorknob, he gently opens it and steps out, padding down the hall to the living room. 

Belle is lounging on the couch, engrossed in the documentary on physics she was watching (How interesting!) whilst glancing to the kitchen every few seconds. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Lewis glances up to the clock, and back down at her. A thought bubbling suspiciously, “Belle, what are you doing home? Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

Belle flinches at his voice, a similar attribute she kept over the year, and twists around to look at him. _Hm, and he thought Cayenne was the only one with an attitude._

She responds bluntly, “I had a fever last week, so they haven’t let me leave the house.” With that, she stands up and stretches dramatically, adding, “I’m only cooking because I’m hungry. I managed to convince Papi to let me buy some ramen~ so I’m going to enjoy trashing my stomach.”

“Huh, and I thought I had a drop in diet quality.”

Belle spins on her heel, the smallest pout in her face as she walks in, “Ya, sure. Makes sense that the good and holy Lew- Lew only made sure to get the _HEALTHIEST_ of food. And Horton hears a _bitch-ass liar.”_  the last of it comes out in a flurry of a whisper

Gasping, Lewis spins his head around to see if his Papa was standing over their shoulders, just in case. Although for her to be saying that, they had to be in the clear. “I could smack you, Belle.”

_”Do it.”_

There was no way he could simply go and smack his little sister. 

But he can to a brat. 

He follows after her, ducking under the archway, and quickly bops her cheek. Not enough to hurt badly, but similar enough time show that he isn’t accepting of those words out of her mouth. Belle, not turning away from her pot of instant ~~garbage~~  noodles, slams her elbow back into him- tries to at least. 

“Hey-!” 

Lewis smirks back at her, filling a glass with water and sipping lightly, “What? You earned it.”

Face twisted, Belle opens her mouth like she was about to retaliate, but slumps with a huff, “I was hoping college would eradicate your third parent syndrome. That’s suppose to be my thing.” 

“The only reason it wasn’t was because I didn’t want you to grow up too quickly,” Lewis admitted, shrugging, “Besides, I still am your older sister.”

“Sometimes,” Belle points out, and it looked like she was ready to point something else out before Lewis patted her head in a completely patronizing way.

“On weekends and some wednesdays,” Lewis chuckles, “regardless, I have a guilty conscious if I don’t ever help out.”

“Well you took away our jobs around the house.” Belle says, tearing open the packet of powdered broth, “You want bratty sisters, Lewis? That’s how you get em.”

“Well, Mama will be there to ensure that doesn’t happen.” Lewis takes another sip of his drink to hold up the air of “sophistication” as Belle rolls her eyes. 

And right on cue, the door opens, familiar footsteps walking in and an air of dread slamming Lewis directly in the stomach. “Mama-!” He rushes past Belle, who he faintly heard mention that _he’s in trouble~_  as he went in and faced the beast.

The piercing gaze is the only that stops Lewis in his tracks, and any apology he had in his throat, now uncomfortably sitting in his throat. 

“Good morning, Lewis,” She hangs up her purse, expression stony, only shifting to a soft smile as she wrapped his arms around him, “I missed you.” 

Frozen, Lewis took a moment to adjust to the sweet gesture, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “I missed you too, Mama.” 

“Now sit down,” Her expression turns a silvery cold, and Lewis knew in the way she distances herself that he was in trouble. Complete with folded arms and a signature glare. 

Any apology he had suddenly felt inadequate.

“Would you like to have this conversation in your room?” His mother asks coldly, and Lewis barely notices that her knuckles were almost bulging from how tense they were. 

“Uh-“ he stumbles, more stiff than he has been in his entire life, meekly murmuring, “my room, please.” 

“Follow me.” 

Lewis could have sworn he was walking to his death bed. The walk was nearly a blur, and he could only imagine what she would say when they finally closed his bedroom door. 

“Sit down, let me get a proper look at you.” 

… That wasn’t exactly it, but close enough. 

Lewis ungracefully plops down on his bed, ruffling the blankets and clenching his knees tightly together. Hands unsurely moving from squeezing the fabric or his own fingers. Eventually he settled for clasping his hands together. Slouched- until Mama gave him a look.

Hands press against his cheek, fingers drifting from his cheekbones to his forehead to his chin in a way that’s both intensive and gentle. One of her palms holds his jaw and face steady, while she scanned every part of him delicately.

He was expecting a stern talking to, not… not this. Surely he earned a punishment for his irresponsibility, and yet she’s looking him over like she looked over Cayenne and Belle whenever they took a tumble in their earlier years. The shock must have been evident when she began prodding his knee. Mama quirks an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Lewis? Is something the matter?”

Lewis stumbles over his words, “A-.. I just- I didn’t think you..” 

The corner of her mouth curls into a smirk, and she pays his hair, “One of my children got into an accident- a severe one at that. I’m only doing what is right,” Her face softens a tad, before taking a seat beside him, “Since you haven’t been escorted to the hospital, I wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong. No pulled nerves? Any sprains? I would like to know now so that way we can ensure you live happily.”

 _He shouldn’t be as moved (and confused) as he was._  Of course. Of _course_  she wanted to make sure he was okay! A twang of regret and guilt for doubting her twitches in his stomach, along with a plethora of unsavory emotions. 

Then, with a sigh of what Lewis can only assume is relief, she continues, “Your father informed me what had happened. That you came home sleep deprived to see us faster. Is that correct?” 

No matter what he said, the guilt burrowing in his stomach would worsen. He nods, haphazardly, “That’s partially true. Vivi was sleeping a majority of the way and she offered to drive home. But while I was asleep, she had fallen asleep behind the wheel.” The more and more he recounts this, it feels like he was accusing her more and more. With that in mind, he quickly tacks on, “Of course- she did suggest that we stop and sleep, but I figured it would have been easier to drive the final stretch-“ 

Mama nods solemnly, pressing her fingers against her lip- something she did when she was lost in thought- “I see. If that is the case then I’m glad to know that only that car was damaged and neither of you two.” 

Gripping the sheets, he waits for her eventual added answer, there always was one. Something to reaffirm her suspicions or what Lewis could do as “punishment”. 

Finally, she stands up, not before turning to him, and he faintly recognizes the glimmer in her eye, “I’d like to hear that this never happens again. And while it is being graciously handled by Arthur, I’d like you to extend your help to him for the remainder of your break.”

 _”What-?”_  he says breathlessly, shoving himself up. Wait- how did she-? 

Mama quirks the smallest smile, “Well, considering he is going out of his way to ensure you will still have a vehicle before you return to school, I believe it is the least you can do to make it up to him.”

He stands there dumbfounded, hands hovering in front of him like he was about to grab something. Unamusedly, Mama watches him carefully. 

“Yes? Is there an issue, Lewis? Offering your assistance for the summer is a suitable enough repayment, even more so now that he is helping you like this.”

“How-? How did you kn-“ she must have spoken to him, of course she would know that he is both _paying_  off his car bill, as well as- “I mean.. you’re- you’re okay with him doing that?” He asks finally, tripping over his words. 

“Of course I am,” she said matter of factly, flicking her finger to have him follow her out, “I figured he would have done something like this when he called. He’s always been this way.” 

“Yes- but he’s a total str-“

“Speaking of Arthur,” she either didn’t catch what he was about to say, or elected to ignore it, turning to him pointedly, “You have thanked him for his generosity, correct?”

“Well- I-“ Lewis’s head swam with more thought than he could tread through, “Of course I did, but-“

She nods curtly, making her way to the kitchen, “Perhaps you can do so again when he comes over later.”

 _Coming over when?_  Lewis freezes, eyebrows knitting anxiously, “What?” 

“Yes,” she responds smoothly, brushing a hand over Belles head and going into the kitchen, “I was going to bake him something for him. Have him over tonight. We were all planning for you to be home tomorrow, so nothing is fully prepared yet. However, it would be nice to have a friend over before that.”

 _A friend? Since when?_  He wanted to ask, but his words catch in his throat, and she’s already positioned in the kitchen beside the sink, clearing away the dirty dishes that had accumulated.

She glances over at him, nodding to the covers, “Please pull out the flour and eggs for me?” 

Lewis did as he was told, blankly as he combs through his thoughts for an excuse- or anything that would soothe the anguish rushing over him in pounding torrents. 

“... I’m still concerned on why he did it..” he admits, pulling out a large bowl to pour the necessary materials, “I don’t know _why!_  He just- said he would pay it off..” he bites his lip, unsure if he had the mere right to say this after his mother sung the mans praises, “I’m honestly peeved over it.” 

Mama straightens as he said that, pursing her lips, “Why is that?”

“I just.. I don’t know why he did! It was far from necessary.” Arthur wasn’t his friend. The two didn’t know each other. Although it was apparent his parents knew him, all the more startling. Mama didn’t respond, humming. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Lewis chews on his lip, knowing fully well that she was aware of his peculiar issues.

“Perhaps prepare him something. Cake.” 

“Cake?” Would he even like that..?

“In fact,” his mother continues, maybe having noticed his odd and troubled expression, “I’m sure he would appreciate anything from you, even if it was a rock.” 

Lewis frowns, picking through his thoughts, “Then-.. what flavor do you think he’d like?” He asks, only to get a shrug in return- something his mother _never_  did. 

“It’s been a long while, so I’m unsure.” She said, turning to him with a faint smile decorating her face, with the smallest hint of mischief, “Would you like to take over preparations?” 

Three seconds pass, but Lewis had to take one look at her face to know that she wanted him to make it. Sighing, he nods, “Sure. I can do that. Any idea what time he would arrive..?” 

Mama smiles, and steps past him, pulling vanilla extract from the covers, “He gets off work at around six, so I wouldn’t doubt it that he’d arrive anywhere from half after until eight.” 

Glancing at the clock, Lewis nods. He had plenty of time. At least he could make up for the damage.. in the little ways he could.

 _What sort of cake should he make then..?_  Lewis runs over the various types of cake, humming to himself. Vanilla, chocolate, banana, pumpkin, red velvet, carrot, marble, coffee.. 

 _Carrot,_ popping into his mind like the mechanic himself, Lewis could only frown at how the thought refused to settle. Imagining how well it seemed to _match_  the pesky mechanic. 

 _He better like it._  Lewis nearly hisses, _Or so help me god._

A laugh pulls Lewis out of his thoughts, drawing him back to his mother leaving the kitchen, “You’re lucky your father hadn’t begun preparing anything with the oven, Lewis. Now while you’re doing that, I’ll be leaving to pick up your sisters.” For barely a minute, he wondered if Vivi would taunt him for his apparent lie of his sisters needing to be picked up from “school.” But before he could think of an ‘excuse’, (more like explanation that his _abuela_  was their teacher) 

But with the shut of the front door, Mama was gone. Leaving him with his task.

Taking a deep breath, Lewis set off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SO  
> fun fact, this is actually suppose to be one big chapter that would have been like- UP TO 10K but...  
> I decided against that Lol,  
> Next chapter will involve an awkward slumber party Heheh  
> If you liked this chapter, leave a comment and let me know! I'll be thrilled to see your responses ^^


	3. Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Lewis finally made his way back home and met up with his Mama and Papa, now he is making a cake with Paprika!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw! Alcohol, they drinkin winE

Lewis crouches down, his gaze glued to the oven as he watches the batter slowly rise. It was a rather small cake, but it would have to do. Considering it was such a short amount of time from when Arthur would supposedly arrive. And even more stressing- he didn't know what other ingredients his parents needed for his party  _tomorrow_. **  
**

On top of all of that, the girls would be home soon, and he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with them. They had tried to stay up a few nights due to him miscalculating when he would have arrived home, just to see him when he got home! They deserved to have more attention directed to them specifically.

Coincidentally, just as quickly as the thought came, Lewis had glanced up and peered through the connected living room, through the window, allowing him to notice the familiar shape of the car. A smile stretching across his face, Lewis slips out of the kitchen and makes his way to the back door. He waited a few seconds, attempting to hide behind the small door. Just a little longer. Make the surprise  _all_  that more sweeter. 

And he flung the door open. 

A gasp, “Lewis!!” Paprika’s bubbly voice is the first one he hears, and he ducks down and steps out- nearly smacking Cayenne who had been positioned at the door. 

He quickly snatched her up too, “Lew-!” Cayenne half screeched. Wriggling her tiny body to slip away from him, but it was already too late, A choked whine being squeezed out of her as Lewis hugged her tightly. Only compress more as Paprika scrambled up the steps and leapt into his arms. Singing a cacophony of  _Lew-lew_  that made his heart soar.

“Ack! Let go!!” Small hands press to his cheek, Belonging to the one and only Cayenne. Who Lewis loosened his grip for, allowing her to wriggle out. 

She glares at his happy grin, and then lightly bonks his forehead. 

“Ow, I missed you too.” Lewis laughed, standing to his full height- with Paprika snuggled against his shoulder- earning the shortest snort. 

Cayenne didn’t care, grumbling a small, “Yeah yeah,” walking away from him, yet making a note to toss a quick, “how was your  _crash?”_  over her shoulder. 

 _“Crash?”_  Paprika pushes herself away from her hug, eyes popping out of her skull. Eyebrows furrowed, Lewis cursed his little sister and opened his mouth to comfort her, 

“About th-”

“It's alright, Paprika,” Mama interjects, a hand stroking the little girls hair, “Lewis is safe, otherwise he wouldn’t be here to hug you right now.”

Her mouth was still set with a deep frown, interestingly looking from Mama to him, before reluctantly laying her head on his shoulder. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Lewis whispered, “Hey, I’m making some cake right now, but I haven't been able to start the frosting. Would you like to help me do that?” He asks, piquing her interest immediately. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course,” Lewis laughs, holding open the door for Mama and following her soon after, tickling Paprika into hysterics, “You know I always need the sweetest girls opinion on  _my f_ rosting! How else will I know if they’re up to standard?” 

She bursts into giggles as he pokes her sides, flailing her tiny arms and attempting to wriggle them out of her backpack straps. “Wait-!! Let me-” She squeals, and Lewis swiftly plants her on her feet, whisking the backpack off her back. 

“Make sure to take off your shoes,” Lewis says, dropping the backpack onto the couch next to Belle, “Then meet me in the kitchen after you wash your hands.” She skitters off to the back door, shouting a small response as Lewis finds himself waltzing back to the kitchen. Crouching down, he eyes the batter, and the checks the timer. With an even bigger smile, he fishes for a toothpick to check its consistency. 

 _If it's ready soon, I can let it cool for a while as we make frosting, and then soon after it’ll be in the best shape for decorating!_  Lewis nearly fist bumps over the achievement. However, small footsteps clatter over, Paprika leaping to hug his leg and bouncing on her heels. 

She gives him a giant grin, “Let's start!!” 

Humming a small tune, Lewis ruffles his thick fingers through her curly hair, “Alright, now let’s not get ahead of ourselves. First, I need some butter, powdered sugar, and milk. Can you grab that-...” He trails off, eyebrows raised with amusement as Paprika bounces away from him to the fridge, yanking it open loud enough that Belle noticeably flinches from the living room. Hearing her call out, Lewis leans out to dismiss her worries. Then, hearing a small gasp. 

“Lewis!” Paprika’s voice strains, he peers over just in time to see her scaling the inside of the refrigerator, holding one of the drawers as it dangerously slides out—

Nearly diving, Lewis snags her by her arms and shuts the drawer with one fell swoop. He frowns, “Pap’, you gotta be more careful.” 

She curls his knees up by a mere fraction, clutching the milk jug close to her chest and whining, “I’m sorry..” 

“It’s alright,” he said, setting her down and grabbing the butter and milk from her hands and places them delicately on the surface. Before he turns back to her and crouches down, “Wanna help me grab the vanilla and powdered sugar?”

Eyes lighting up, she nods quickly, grinning ear to ear and turning around. Just on cue for Lewis to swoop her up and get her settled on his shoulders-  _crouching_  of course, even more so that usual to ensure she didn’t bump her head. They open the cabinet, Paprika pointing out the bag of sugar and the small bottle of vanilla extract, and finally she was put down. Skipping, she pulls out a large bowl from the bottom shelves and struggles to squeeze it into the more cluttered space. 

“Fetch your stool, Pap, I don’t want you falling again.”

“Okay!” And with that, she darts off, leaving Lewis with ample time to mix in the butter and sugar, and prepare the milk and extract for Paprika to add. He wouldn’t have noticed her returning if she didn’t let out a small sing- song laugh, “Lewis?”

“Yes, Reinita?” 

Paprika lightly kicks the floor, “Can we make some pink frosting? I wanna put some hearts for uncle Arthur!”

Lewis halts his stirring, turning around to face her, “Uncle..?” 

Bouncing on her heels, she gives him a full smile, “Yeah! Mamá told us you were making a cake for him! I wanna add something too!”

Eyebrows furrowed, Lewis stares down at the little girl with dumbfoundment etched into his face. An expression Paprika quickly picked up on and flinches away, frowning. 

“Or not..” 

“No, no,” Lewis clears his throat, face flushed, “how... Do you know Arthur?” He asks, feeling that was the safest route to go down with his tiny sister, to gauge just what she knows. Face lighting up in the usual shy and bashful way, Paprika mumbles out-

“Mamá y papá needed a baby sister while you were away at school, Arthur has been looking over us a lot.” The more and more she talked about him, the brighter she became, “He even lets me help him with the cars!” 

Lewis, still at a loss for words, nods his head and forces a small smile, “Is.. that so? Do you plan to become a mechanic one day?”

“Yeah! I think it would be really fun! Arthur taught me how to change oil and batteries and even how to use a tire!” Use a tire? She must have meant that she knows how to fix them, Lewis thought, humming to himself as he pictures the situation, stomach dropping at he imagines it being a seriously dangerous place..

Shaking his head lightly, Lewis snags to stool and sets it up, “You should have told me, you and I could have fixed up our car even faster.”

“You think so?” 

“I know so!” Lewis hums, scooping her up in his arms and plopping her in her place, “now, can you help me with this?”

“Here,” Lewis says, holding up a spoon, coated in a thick glob of white sugary frosting. Paprika shimmies close and wipes a small bit onto her finger, tasting in and humming with delight.

She beams, “It's really good! Arthur will like it a lot!” Sticking out her hand, Lewis lightly high-fives her. 

“I’m glad to here, I’m sure he’d be happy to know that you helped me!” He presses his fingers against her ribs and watches as she giggles and squirms, “Now.. what do we need now? To make the frosting pretty colors?”

Pausing to think, she glances around the kitchen and lands on the covers.

“Four bowls, and… food coloring.” 

Lewis marches over, a tad bit more dramatic and performative so that way she would giggle and laugh some more- to which he succeeded.

“What colors do I need to grab?” He asks, fingers already grazing across the five or four…  _Should it be simple or more decorative-?_

“Uh… pink, orange, er… green? Oh! And yellow!” 

Green? Hm, that would be interesting, “Where’s the green coming from?”

“Green for grass! We could go green grass along to bottom and then… tires? For cars!” She exclaims, and Lewis smiles a small bit, snagging the black and gray color dye as well. 

“Clever, I think he’ll be fond of that, don’t ya think?”

“Yes yes!”

Soon enough, the four different colors were ready. Paprika and him spent over thirty minutes frosting and decorating the cake. She added the hearts she wanted and some sloppy tires bouncing along the sides, and Lewis puts a cursive ‘thank you’ along the top, along with a wrench design around it. Then along the top Paprika and him both dot it with the orange frosting. Making it resemble a childish tower more than anything else.

Upon completion, Lewis let’s out a soft sigh, ruffling Paprika’s hair, “Nice work, Reinita. Let’s go wash our hands and let Papa prepare dinner.” She nods in agreement and leaps off her stool, to which Lewis takes and shuffles out of the way of his Papa, putting it away before grabbing the cakes tray and placing it on the top shelf of the fridge. 

Quietly, he murmurs to himself, “I hope he likes it..”

“I’m sure he will,” his father's unusually upbeat voice makes him flinch, and he glances over to him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to… I don’t know..” he trailed off, still unsure of how to handle this situation and this peculiar man, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Receiving a quick and light pat on his back. 

Papa smiles up at him, “It’s alright, everything will be okay. You have nothing to worry about right now. It’s only four right now, you why don’t you go and relax for a little while. I’ll call you when he gets here and then you two can talk it out.

 _He would rather he not show up at all, but if you insis_ t.. Lewis nodded obediently, side stepping his way out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room. 

It’ll be no good to talk to him if he’s not well rested, Lewis figures. Slipping into his room, he changes out of his binder into a sports bra, and lays himself across his pillows and blankets. Peering out of the window into the cool summer air, a light breeze flowing in. His exhaustion finally catches up to him. 

When he opened his eyes, there were streaks of yellows, pinks and reds lining the sky. Blinking rapidly, Lewis pushes himself up, gazing out and seeing the sun was beginning to set. Blinking harder- as if it would help him focus and recollect his thoughts- he whips his head over to the clock and spots the red dotted outline of - 6:57?! Since when-!!

Shoving himself even more, and ignoring the acute sharp pains in his back and arms from suddenly jostling his body, he brings himself to his feet and slips them hurriedly into his slippers. Rushing out of the room as one thought spiraled after another. All of which, equally ridiculous and somewhat dumb, all revolving around that one  _dumb mechanic who’s had him in stitches all day!_

Popping into the living room, the first thing Lewis noticed was that Cayenne was on her phone instead of reading the book in her lap on the couch. Paprika was playing with her dolls and half paying attention to the ‘How It’s Made’ show displaying on the Tv. And Belle was nowhere to be seen. 

Except, he finally noticed her through the side- window, carrying something from a low rumbling van parked beside the house and… 

Whose… whose van was that? The garish orange reminding him of- 

The back door opens, and he turns back just in time to see Belle shuffle in with a giant bag, and  _Arthur_  holding the door open with his own bags.

“Easy..”

“I got it, Arthur!” She spats back at him, glaring under her fuzzy hair, “I’ll go put these in Lew’s room, you shove your stuff in the living room.” Arthur nods, hobbling in after her, and his eyes rise to meet Lewis’s, Belle went on, “Be quiet, though, Lew’s taking a nap and he doesn’t know you’re staying the night. It’s a surprise.” She hisses through her teeth, dramatically shushing the much taller mechanic, who suppressed a chuckle and let his gaze fall back to Belle.

“Wanna bet?” He says, grinning mischievously, and he shoots Lewis a look to have him play along.

“Bet what?”

“That he knows I’m here, of course!” He’s grinning, and Lewis takes a step to the side and out of view, half tempted to duck into the bathroom and escape that way. Wait- why is he even -

“Hm… no deal.”

“What? You wound me!”

“You’re too sneaky! I can’t trust anything you do.” Belle is now moving down the hall and toward where Lewis was, the crinkling of her bag hardly doing a thing to help her sneak about. 

“Well, I guess that’s your issue then, isn’t it? If you catch Lewis on your way out, let him know I’m here, Kay?” He says, walking a bit faster than Belle, and with a few quick strides, Arthur slips past the opening of the hall and sends Lewis a giant grin.

One which has his heart.. racing? What-!

Belle’s voice snaps him out of it, “Aw shit,” she slumps over, groaning slightly. And dodging the quick smack from Lewis as he realizes what she said.

“Ey, watch your mouth,” Lewis scolds, tongue tripping up as his gaze lingers on Arthur walking out of sight and rousing the attention of his other two sisters, “Mamá wouldn’t be pleased to hear you speaking the devil’s tongue.”

Groaning, she swipes his hand away before heaving up the giant bag of-  _was that Sailor Moon?_  “Who do you think I got it from? Mamá’s just as bad as the mechanics at the shop!” She tries slipping past him, and Lewis has half a mind to ask her what she was doing carrying it around but-

Kneeling down, and blocking her path much to Belle’s dismay, Lewis quickly whispers, “Why is he staying the night-?” 

She grimaces, attempting to readjust her grip before Lewis takes it from her, getting more of a look- figurines? “Mama said you’d like having a friend over, so he came over.”

Far from enlightening, but he couldn’t get out a single question from his myriad before the lanky blond steps into view again. A half smile quirked over his face, and all of his words froze in his throat. 

“What’s up, Lewis?” His eyes crinkle from how he smiles, hair bobbing the smallest bit, “I guess the cats out of the bag. Your mom and dad asked me to help out for tomorrow's party, and they wanted me to stick around to keep you company tonight.” Such a light hearted attitude. His voice was the smallest bit gravely and… tired? It matched the shadows under his eyes and-

Finally, Lewis manages to choke out, “-I made you a cake.”

Arthur blinks, sputtering into a light laugh, “What for-?” 

“As thank you,” gaze darting from the living room and back to Arthur, his mind going in circles, it suddenly occurred to him how dumb he felt holding the bag-  _a present? Come ON-_  so close to his chest. There’s a lump in his throat that he couldn’t wallow back before he spins on his heels and dumps the crinkly bag on his bed and nearly runs Arthur down trying to slip past him. 

Arthur snags his shirt and trails after him. An action which should really be making him pause and question why he felt it was okay. If not for the fact that it felt… natural? However that worked, Lewis didn’t take the time to figure out. Instead he focuses on retrieving the cake and praying he doesn't accidentally throw it in Arthur's face.  

“Its for the car-” he quickly explains, “I- I still don’t know how to feel about it but- I'm very grateful and-” His words clash and slide into one another, becoming a mess right before his very eyes. Even Arthur was having trouble keeping up! Heart shaped eyebrows quirking up and mouth twisted with confusion. Soon,  _finally_  Lewis presses his lips together and shoves the cake into Arthurs chest. Stilling as those amber eyes drop to the work. 

Slowly, his quirked smile draws against his face as he takes in all of the details, “Lewis, you didn’t have to do anything for me..”

“I- I know, but-”  _Wait why did he sound like that-_  “I didn’t- it only seemed right to do something for you as well, I wasn’t- it's not every day that you just-  _have your car paid off by a stranger-”_

Somehow, Lewis could tell that wasn’t the right thing to say. Arthurs eyebrows drop, smile faltering into something that didn’t look correct on him-

“ARTIE!” 

Both men jump with surprise, turning back just in time to see Paprika leap from the ground and latching onto Arthurs arm. He responds surprisingly quick, passing the cake back to Lewis and lifting her up with ease, making a small comment on how heavy and big she is as he pulls her into a hug. 

“Did you see the hearts-? Lewis let me add them-” She excitedly buzzes, not noticing the smallest hint of disappointment in Arthur's eyes before he grins back at her. 

“Well they’re absolutely adorable! It really ties in the scene! I bet it tastes really good too..” 

She nods, full of excitement, eyes lifting up to Lewis- who hardly found himself out of the sea of confusion he’s been casted into. “Lew, Lew, can we cut up the cake now?” 

“I-.. why don’t you ask Arth- Artie? I’m sure he’d love to share if you say please…” 

Almost immediately she was bombarding him with the same question. 

 

Soon, the cake is cut. Three plates for the girls, and two for them, the rest of the cake re-wrapped and placed into the fridge because his parents didn’t want any. 

The night went by both way too quickly and way too slow. 

Lewis couldn’t make out how he felt about his… friend.. 

 

Much later, the blankets are set, and Lewis and Arthur are now left alone in the living room while the girls are ushered into bed. 

Lewis honestly would have felt so much better had they been on the couch. There would be ample room, seats you generally don’t cross without your intentions being known. But the floor? That is free terrain. It’s colder down here so one would naturally assume that someone sitting close is for warmth and not-

“Lewis?” His eyes widen, choking as he draws his glass away from his lips and nearly dumping the wine down his shirt.  _How long has he been drinking-? This is ridiculous!_

Anxiously pressing a hand to his mouth, Lewis forces the bitter alcohol down his throat and an even bigger smile- coming off as strained, “Yes?”

Arthur quirks his brow, “You okay, dude? You’ve been guzzling that ever since your ma’ broke out a bottle.”

…. He’s right about that… Lewis peers over at Arthurs glass and sees he has barely drank half of it. One quick inspection immediately proves that  _his entire glass is empty now._

Wow. Well, That's an interesting development. He ponders, getting up to refill the glass (which he hopefully wouldn’t drink more of..) and sitting back down just as quickly.

“...Sorry, Arthur. That was my fault.. uh.. please don’t pay too much mind to me.” His cheeks are warm.. goodness why is he so nervous? 

If Arthur still had something else to say, he doesn’t start. Simply readjusting his legs and taking a long sip of his wine, quickly coming up to speed with Lewis. Coughing lightly when it finally catches up to him. 

The silence is unnerving, and worsening by the second. Silent all for the screaming of his thoughts running in circles.

Saying something, s _omething,_  “So, Arthur. That bag you brought..” where was he going with this? “Was- are those things for me?”

He snorts, slouching over, “Well it’s not like I’d get it for Paprika or like- Cayenne.” 

“So you did get me a bunch of gifts..” He sighs, disliking the implication even more. Gaze shifting over to the cases of Sailor Moon mined by the Tv, the illumination reflecting nicely off the casing. High quality… Lewis gnaws on his lip.

“And if I did..?” Arthur's voice stuns him out of his spur, glancing back over to Arthur. The light casting sparkling rays over his hair, making him look  _radiant._  

Stop it. 

Arthur lets out an airy laugh, The coolness of the crackled window allows in a soft breeze, rustling his hair and making him all the more cooler as he droops over his own knee, “I’ve been trying to find you a bunch, so you can take it back with you.” 

“To school?” The heartwarming sentiment is joined by a pesky lingering confusion, doubt… hovering around them like smoke from a candle. Smokey and like coffee.. 

“For your dorm room.” 

“I’ll just have to…” a smile slowly crawls over his face, holding up his glass closer, the aroma filling his head with a tingly feeling, or perhaps his gulping was finally getting to him, “I’ll just have to make more cake for you.” 

An elbow hits his side, jolting electricity through his nerves, and the action has him fumbling and nearly spilling his drink again. “Hey, I wouldn't mind that,” Arthur says, his quirky smile back- reminding Lewis that he probably didn’t  _mean_  to startle him so much. Nor did he notice,  _unless that's what his chuckling was for,_  “I’ve always loved the things you make- although if you do, you should use more of your usual spices.” 

“Huh?” The world fogs and smears into a single blur of color when he turns his head. Eyes landing on the blond locks. Lewis’s throat dries, and he swallows and tries to focus even more on him. 

Arthur’s a lot touchier now.. “It was kinda- ya’know- uh- don’ take this the wrong way, but it was kinda- bland with how standard it was. Delicious as it was.” Part of Lewis informs him that he should be offended, but the coffee scent surrounds his head again, and he doesn’t think to mind it. Arthur shivers, snatching the blanket and twisting it around his shoulders, “I like the spiciness of your stuff, it's like your parents but-  _you.”_

Blinking slowly- when did his eyelids become so heavy?- Lewis hums, his voice rolling against his vocal chords, “You probably are- I haven’t been cooking in a while, I still haven’t been back for more than a day, so-” 

“Nah,” Arthur interrupts him, spinning on his rear end and crossing his legs, eyes pinned to him, “I'm talking about  _you._  Hell, even your chocolatey stuff is- well- spicy.. Uh- its like- jokohilo-”

“Jolokia,” Lewis sips his wine expectantly, eyes glazed over, “I didn’t think you .. didn’t peg you for someone who liked ghost peppers..” 

“It's an acquired taste,” Arthur says, tilting his head- or swaying, or Lewis was swaying. He pressed himself against the couch to stop that, “Usually I can't handle the stuff- any spices really, even peppermint is hot for me- but you.. I don't know, you make it in a way that's so… balanced!” Arthur scoots forward, bumping their legs together. When.. when did he get so close? Lewis straightens up, mouth falling open as he finally realizes just  _how close_  he now is. His shaggy hair falling to the side, and his jaw is rough with aftershave. Prickly- Arthur's face looked unnaturally red, almost feverish, breath coming out heavily. 

He looked … glossy- no, determined, in how his bushy eyebrows angle together. A shudder rustles down his back, the coolness of the window is way too cold now.

“Ar-arthur?” 

“Lewis,” despite the tinge of red in Arthurs cheeks, he sounded clear, “dont-.. I’m not.. Trying to be weird or anything.” 

“Yes?” his teeth clink together roughly. 

“Mind if I-- c-can I kiss you..?” 

Lewis froze in his place, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. His voice and thoughts ran into the ground in a jumble, the only thing coming out was the small rasps of his breath. 

And that was enough.

Arthur gulps back noisily, nodding without even really moving as he lifts himself off the ground and shoving himself away. Twisting himself and the blanket and facing the screen again, looking- sad? Blank or angry or- “Sorry ‘bout that, Lew. Just- .. forget about it.” 

His throat is tight and lumpy. Scrambling thoughts clash and squish together. Stinging almost. Lewis’s heart refused to stop thumping. 

 

Lewis couldn’t remember falling asleep, but very quickly he was aware of the light shining through his eyelids and making his mind buzz to life. Finally, his eyes flutter open, and sore muscles slowly stretch out and squash against the couch. The bright rays of the sun shine into his eyes. The serene scene of wind rustling trees finally filling his ears and reminding him that he wasn’t the only one in the house. With the blast of a videogame gun jolting him awake. 

He twists his head, noting the messy and disheveled bed head of Cayenne right in front of him. Blinking harshly, he lifts up his hand and ruffles the red hair. Earning him a short hiss.

“Ey’ quit it!” 

“Go brush your hair,” He hums, a yawn sneaking up his throat and making his shoulders shudder and shake. Squinting against the light, he glares over the room, with the second couch, several plants and flower pots positioned all over and shelves full of pictures of family.

None… of … Arthur? 

He pushes himself up, glancing around the living room for any sign of him and peering into the kitchen. Honing his ears, he realizes the only other person awake is Cayenne tearing out her hair. Lewis snags her shirt and directs her to sit in front of him wordlessly, and as she plops down on his feet, he begins to comb through her locks. Finally pushing out the question, “Where.. Cayenne where’d Arth’ go?”

She’s pouting, but glares at him from under her thick mop, “He left an hour ago, didn’t you hear him?” 

Blinking, he ignores the white flashing behind his vision and the small headache that pulsates behind his eyes. Before he grinds his palm against one, “Nah, I didn’t even realize he woke up..” 

Twisting back, she sends him the most confused glare she could, dripped with annoyance “You were  _talking_  to him.”

“... I was..?”

The steam drifts and floats around him, clinging to the wall, his back and shower chair like a sheet, the feeling was more than comforting. Even more so when he slathers his face in soap for the upteenth time. Allowing it all to slip off his chin and drip into his lap. The rhythmic motion doing nothing to distract himself from what was truly on his mind. 

His dumb spiky hair with odd stripes, how he somehow manages to be covered in hair yet remain so- cute? No, handsome, he definitely was a good looking fellow- Lewis slaps more soap against his cheeks, huffing.

And worst of all, he refused to get off his mind. The entire night they spent together was put on a repetitive loop, honing and focusing on that one very specific moment. 

Humming- or growling- he grinds his teeth and shoves his face under the water stream. To the point where the warmth in his cheeks could have been the result of either the hot shower or the fact that Arthur seemed to be lighting a fire in his head just by existing. His thoughts seemed to revolve around him! Which didn’t make an inch of sense… but… 

No. No, can’t be. Lewis isn’t like that. Lewis sternly reminds himself how  _inappropriate_  it is. Except, his shoulders falter, and no matter how many times he reminded himself that he should absolutely not be  _pining_  over this mechanic, all he would receive is an uncommitted wave of his thoughts hand as they drift back. Why that was a necessary part of the human psyche, he had no idea, and even more so Lewis was half tempted to write a strongly worded letter to himself.

He should call Vivi.

Yes, that would probably be best. Lewis sighs gently through his hands, water spraying to his knees.   _She always did have a habit of.. well, snapping him out of his ridiculous thinking._  Turning off the faucet, Lewis slowly brings himself to stand up and snags his towel, dying off his hair and soon the rest of him. While he slowly slips on his fresh clothing, he plucks his phone off the counter, wipes off its steamed screen, and dials. 

If he was lucky, she would be free. If he's not, then she's most likely sleeping, or doing something. Lewis glances at the phone screen, huffing slightly as he sees the minute shift to nine thirty. It's especially likely she was sleeping in still-

_”Hello?”_

Sighing, lips pulling with relief, “Hello, Vi’, I would hate to bother you right now, do you have a spare second?” 

_“Shoot. I got all of the seconds to spare.”_

“Okay- er… Vivi, have you experienced- uh- love at first sight?” He asks, plopping onto the toilet seat and seating ahead of him expectantly, like she’ll pop out from the bathtub at any minute. Never mind how foolish he felt even asking it, 

 _“Oh ya’, absolutely,”_ Vivi’s voice is suddenly muffled- eating? Oh, of course she was, she loved eating-  _“Of course like.. Not an actual person, just food and shit. But- I have. Why?”_

Gulping back anxiously, Lewis fiddles with the hem of his shirt, “Don’t laugh-” 

Immediately a choked snort ruptures his thoughts,  _”No way, don’t tell me- you’re kidding, Lew.”_

Groaning miserably, Lewis sinks down, “Unfortunately, no.. im- I have no idea why!” That was a lie, “I met him just yesterday,  _yesterday_  and he’s the only one i’ve been thinking about all day and-  _how creepy is that?”_

Moments pass, complete silence, only highlighting the ambient noise of- people speaking and silverware scraping against plates. Thus, reminding Lewis of the many times he caught her awake at six in the morning for the sheer desire of ‘people watching.’ Pah! And she said he was creepy… 

Then, she burst out laughing. 

“Should I just hang up now, Vi?” He finally asks, frowning tightly as he imagines how  _delighted_  she was by this news. 

_”No, please don’t, I think this is amazing. How can I be of service my dear amigo?”_

“How do I make these feelings go away?” 

Vivi chokes again, for a different reason if the nervousness meant anything, which, why would she?  _”Wait what-?”_ She sputters, frantically spitting out her words, making them all slide out in a slurred mess,  _”Why’dont you want to- why do you wanna stop it?”_

“Because!” He nearly shouts, the echo barking back at him and he holds his breath, continuing in a considerably softer tone, “Because, I don’t know him, and I- I don’t want to deal with my infatuations right now.. You know how I got with-”

 _”With Xavier? I mean- yeah? You were.. Heart broken, but-! That was him, but this is.. Arthur!”_  The way she said it made his heart skip another beat, “ _He’s a great dude and he’s really sweet, he’ll treat you extra right- it’ll blossom into a fantastic relationship!”_

“... I wish I could think like that, Vivi.. but I-... I upset him last night..” Why did he mention that? The last thing he wanted to do was bring up… that… “I feel like I would only upset him more, since I still have no real idea of how to process these feelings..” 

Vivi goes silent again, except for her small chattering, making him sure that she was alone. That was a solitaire Vivi habit if he ever saw one.  _”Well.. I mean.. try? Hit him up in a little bit, ask him out. Or- even better- ask him out to dinner! I’m sure he would be over the moon! Heck- make him something to eat, he’ll be head over heels!”_ She chuckles and giggles as she does so. 

“I don’t think he would like that- I mean- I-”

 _”You think an awful lot, Lew,”_  Vivi retorts, confident in her voice as Lewis shrinks, resisting the urge to bite his fingernails.

“.. Alright, fine.. I’ll.. call him and ask him out for dinner, but I seriously doubt it-”

_”If he rejects you, my phone will be ready and I'll be over in ten minutes for you to cry on my shoulder.”_

“... Okay, thank you Vivi.. I will.” 

_”Alrighty~ Bye bye, Lew lew! I love you~!”_

“I love you too, Vi-vi, good bye.”

_”Bye.”_

She hangs up, leaving Lewis all alone with his thoughts, and he anxiously pulls up the number that Arthur gave him yesterday. 

He bites his lip, and presses the dial button. Waiting… 

_”Hey Lewis, what's up?”_


	4. Photo Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally has his talk with Lewis, and its a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was popping there is   
> -mentions of narcolepsy  
> -Mentions of blood and references to violence  
> -hallucinations  
> -yikes!

Arthur crosses his legs and starts to bounce his knees, eyes glued to Vivi’s expression as her own reflected deviousness, ”Alrighty~ Bye bye, Lew lew! I love you~!”  **  
**

She sings the last goodbye, and the second the call drops her phone is against the table again. Arthur followed the clunk of it for a moment too long, that is until he realizes that Vivi is staring at him. A wide eyes expression that held too many emotions, but all of them could be written clearly as _why?_

Sat in deep silence - filled with clattering dishes being served and chatty customers talking up the employees and Mystery yawning under the table with his nails scratching against the floor- they watch each other. 

Why? Arthur knows he can’t really decipher his own actions beyond  _mimic and pray,_  but Vivi has a very clear expression of disdain shadowing over her eyes and he could only guess what she’d say next.

Why wasn’t she-

Fierce vibrations shatter his attention (and nearly throwing him off his seat) the broken pieces melding together vaguely. Breaking away from Vivi, Arthur snatches his phone and holds it up, the world around him muting the smallest bit.

“What’s up, Lewis?” Arthur says, eyebrows furrowing anxiously as he stifles the coughs rising in his stomach. 

 _”Hello-!”_  Lewis’s voice peaks through the other end, and Arthur sees her face soften and relax the smallest bit. Leaning in, she scraps the chair across the floor and takes a light sip from her horribly weird drink- blueberry shot and espresso-? He clears his throat and nose and leans away from the cup, just in time for-  _”Arthur, are you free tonight?”_

 _Was he nervous?_  Arthurs anxieties slack the smallest bit at well, “Mm, I’m not sure. Your party’s tonight, I wouldn’t think you’d like to ditch that..” the swell in his chest grew and made the air seem too stuffy. Except that didn’t matter to him at that moment.

Until his mind reminded him.  _Don’t act too buddy-buddy, not yet._

Stupid thoughts, Arthur wanted to growl, filling his head so much and so loud that he almost missed the gasp.

_”Oh! Oh.. I didn’t even- it didn’t occur to me that it was tonight.. Ah- my apologies, would you rather save that .. uh- speak later?”_

Vivi, who was leaning almost over his lap, turns her head and her eyes are boring holes into his chin. A warning.

A warning Arthur didn’t care for, shoving her away by her cheek and mouthing empty threats under his breath, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind coming a little earlier! That’s dinner time, so I got the entire day off.”  _Because I wanted to see you._  He kept that part to himself.

Lewis hums with delight, and Arthur faintly pictures they nervous grin he must have on his face right now,  _”That makes sense, ... uh, would noon be a good time for you?”_

 _Any time is good as last as it’s with you-_  “Yeah man, that’s more than perfect. I was just about to head out of this other diner now.” He says, jabbing Vivi in the side and hoping the snort of stunned and angry betrayal didn’t reach Lewis’s ears, 

 _”Oh! Say hello to- whoever you’re with or., not with- uh.. also, Arthur..” Oh no,_ His stomach tightens, preparing for a drop,  _”I’m sorry if I upset you last night.”_

Releasing the breath he didn’t notice he held, Arthur sighs and leans over the table, chin in hand and ignoring the friction against his elbow, “Lewis, you ain’t gotta be sorry- It’s okay! I get it. That sorta stuff just.... sorta happens sometimes. I won’t throw a fit-“ his head rambles faster than his mouth could filter, “You did everything right last night, and I-“ a frigidly cold hand presses against his arm. Shocking him to attention.

 _”Are you sure?”_  Heavy foot falls and a familiar creak is hardly heard with the faster steps and muted chatter around him, but Arthur could only imagine he was starting to pace,  _”I know you were upset with it-“_

Shrugging as if Lewis could see it, Arthur wets his lips, “Well, you didn’t  _want_  to. I would much rather get a No then... uh.. make shit happen and .. hurt you,”  _Hurt you worse, hurt you more._  Shut up. Across from him, Vivi takes a sip of her drink and quirks her eyebrow, but he quickly waved it away, “It’s alright, Lewis. Uh- wanna talk about this later? I’ll be over in like- an hour.”

The other end is quiet, mind for Lewis’s short breaths,  _”Yes.. I would like that. Thank you, Arthur.”_

“Of course.. want me to let you go?”

 _”Yes, I’ll get to work on lunch, be safe! I’ll see you soon.”_  Lewis says it all in a rush, and then hangs up just as quick. Leaving Arthur to his thoughts and he promptly drops- (more like his entire hand, can’t damage his property!)  his phone onto the table dramatically. Vivi simply peers over her mug at him, rolling her eyes. Arthur stifles the urge to laugh at the notion of her having to deal with two dramatic men, both even more annoying when moody.. he should really get on that-

Vivi sips her coffee again, “Man, I can’t believe this happens twice in a row.”

Arthur quirks an eyebrow, “What’da mean?”

Vivi’s speaks overly sorrowful, “Being left behind by my guy friends,” a serious, almost scornful look covers her face, and she leans forward,  _”So what’d ya talk about?”_

The way her eyes bore into him, burning into his face only digs a pit into his gut. Arthur crosses his arms and leans back, carefully thinking over his next words. Contemplating how sharp her daggers were and how annoyed he was getting too, a puff of frustration bubbling from that pit. He sighs. Vivi doesn't so much as blink at response.

“We’re going out for lunch, or.. I think i'm heading back to the Pepper paradiso,” He’s mulling over his thoughts, fighting through the thick and gluey waves of roses and spices and sailor moon, and thick purple hai-  _Okay that's enough out of you._  “He feels bad about last night, so… ya know.” 

Vivi leans closer, shoulders sharp and framing her face in an almost threatening way, “And?” 

“And?”

“And what happened?” Vivi asks, her gaze sharper than ever before, and Arthur wishes he had the right to roll his eyes. But knowing Vivi he would be… very very wrong. Hell! He knew he didn't have the right. But… Arthur sighs, glancing around him as waves of heat shimmer down his back, and part of him is drowning in immense amount of guilt- 

 _Get over yourself,_  Arthur breathes in the heavy aroma of mixing blends and pastries that were always too sweet, and out, worry, stress, time…. He leans back in the chair, tilting his head and steadying his breathing with each breath, and finally- 

“I tried.. I asked him if I could kiss him, and I was kinda drunk and- and I know that's not an excuse and its shit but I did and- … and then it really hit me that he still doesn't remember me..” 

Man, if Arthur thought she was sharpening daggers earlier, she was prepping a saw blade now- taking a deep, _deep_ inhale of breath and looking at him like he did the most ridiculous thing in the world. An expression Arthur usually had.

Kinda funny that he is now on the other end.

“Arthur,” she says, hushed and even, Arthur could already tell what it meant, “Are you stupid?” 

Shrugging again, he nods, “Yeah, a bit.. I thought he recognized me.. But.. Well, he didn’t.” He twists himself around, facing out into the rest of the restaurant, losing track of his thoughts, “I.. was hoping.”

Vivi’s glare intensifies to another level, her hand squeezes and almost itching to smack him across the head. His gaze flickers back and sees the fist, tightly balled on the table and scratching the surface. Wouldn’t be able to blame her if she had. He deserves for even thinking it was okay to tempt the other man's memories and- 

Sighing roughly- nearly groaning- Vivi slumps back and downs the rest of her coffee, grinding her toe into the table leg. Finally leering back up at him, “C’mon Arthur, you should have known it wouldn’t be a good idea- the hell is wrong with you?”

Arthur throws his hands up, bringing them back down just as fast upon a few spare looks being sent his watch, the warmth in his cheeks worsening with that realization until beads of sweat pinprick his hairline. Leaning forward he whispers, “Look, I know I messed up, I don’t know  _how_ I did but I-...” he swallows, gripping his own pant leg to soothe his rapidly beating heart, “I … forgot.”

 _”Forgot?”_  he flinched the smallest bit and he hopes Vivi didn’t catch it in her glare. But her expression then softens, and her frown becomes melancholy, “It’s… Arthur, it’s fine.. Even though he’s -“ her shoulders tense, “you  _know_ why he’s like this, I sure as hell can't blame you because of that-“

“Ah, yes you can. I fucked up, I did this, I forgot all the warnings and made an ass out of him and me because I went and assumed an-“

She holds up a finger, and Arthur's mouth falls shut, too tightly for that matter. Holding up her hand and taking a deep breath, Vivi lifts it and Arthur inhales with her, and then allowing it to flow out as her hand glides down. They keep doing it, until Arthur finally sighs heavily. Leaning heavily over the iron grating.

“Sorry- about that… I just- I … I thought it would turn out different, and now I’m-“ he pauses, his thoughts clouding his eyes way too much for him to fight against before his words connect, “I don’t have the right to try and remind him, of  _any of it.”_

Vivi brushes her fingers through his hair, petting lightly, and his chest swells from the action. Warmth slowly spreading from the base of his neck to his back… why did hair petting always do that- “You’ll probably break him if you do. Hopefully not as much, but you’ll definitely hurt him.” 

And, there it goes. Arthur puffs out a sigh and drags his head up, leaning onto his palm and peering into his glass of barely lukewarm coffee. “You don’t inspire confidence,” Arthur grumbles, his frustration hardly lacing his words. And still, Vivis hand remains there, slipping down to his face.  _Increase physical contact when stressed, that was something she picked up from…_ he sighs bitterly and leans into the comforting touch.

Vivi shrugs, a small smirk quirking over his lips, “I’m not here to inspire confidence, just to inspire truth. And …. if I’m honest, it’ll probably be better to tell him now then later.” She admits, leaning back and twirling her hair, “Lewis is… he's pretty dramatic, as you may know, but while we were away, he … he kinda had this fling with this one guy-“ Arthur winces at that, and so does Vivi when she realizes it, “Sorry, that was kinda blunt, wasn’t it? Well… he and this guy get together, and I guess this guy like.. knew something about Lewis that Lewis didn’t catch at first? Like…” she mulls over it, and Arthur furrows his eyebrows at the thought,  _this guy didn’t pull any bullshit, did he..?_  “I think it was like- Lewis had homework and .. I don’t know, it was stupid, but Lewis was.., he was really mad that he wasn’t just ... informed of what the dude wanted.” Waving her hand, she blows a small raspberry, “Went on a tangent, sorry, anyway the thing is- he doesn’t remember you being in his life, and now you are and.. it’s sorta  _obvious_  that we know something he doesn't.”

Arthur nods slowly, swirling around his coffee with his finger, “So… yes tell him.”

Vivi frowns, “Yeah, it’s probably for the best… he didn’t recall anything while we were away and I worry about him.. but! I also worry that we’re being shitheads to him and forcing it on him-!”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Arthur bites his lip, lost in thought. “I mean.. I .. I could tell him when I see him but what should I say when he asks  _why he forgot?”_  the second he said that, Vivi's face shifts into something more hopeless, drumming her fingers against the table, Arthur keeps going, “I don’t have any real proof and- I really don’t want him to think I’m just tryna- ya know…” 

Nodding, Vivi hums, “Yeah, yes no I totally get that and.. I’m not really- wait!” She gasps, eyes lighting up and her legs kick out with excitement, swinging and slamming into Arthurs shin and Mystery- who had been lying quietly under the table the entire time. She gasps and retracts her legs, leaning down and petting his head in apology. Mystery leans into the touch but looks far from bothered. 

“Wow, Vivi,” Arthur murmurs, leaning down and getting a good look at the dog- more than happy that he wasn't hurt in the crash as well, and he resists the urge to pet him, “going around and kicking your dog, your service dog no less.” 

Vivi huffs and crosses her arms, “He's too quiet, I forget he’s here sometimes!” under their feet, Mystery is curling up again, gaze peering out over the crowd and watching. 

Arthur, does not relent, reaching over and poking her cheek, “need someone who is just as loud as you? Or would you kick them too?” She slaps his hand away in a flurry of swipes, face flushed and angry.

“I- that's not-!! Look, he's a good boy, he keeps me calm, hes  _always_  helped me, ever since I was a baby. And-! I’m not gonna help you anymore.” She says definitely, arms crossed and nose turned up in an obviously silly manner. Glaring down the bridge of her nose at him. “I  _was_  going to suggest I get the photo album we saved after the event, but now I think I should just leave you to the piranhas.” She says, graciously, cooly, like a queen. Her wavy hair shifting and almost looking like a popped collar and-

“Wait, what? You still have that-” Arthur’s eyes shine, nearly bulging out of his head as he processes the words, “I- you will?” 

Arms still crossed, she glares… and sighs, faltering and smiling at him, “Yes, I do have it… I just- uh- because of  _my thing_  I.. I don't know where it is, so I’ll have to find it and…” She trails off, heusturing to her head and poking it lightly, and Arthur blinks, listening to her slowly before he connects the dots. 

“... Oh, Oh!” He lunges forward, shoulders hunched as he stares at her in the face, “Vivi, listen to me, I don't want you to get hurt over this, okay? I can- I can find some pictures on my phone and show him that or- or not at all! Not right now-”

Vivi watches him, hands in her lap, before her eyebrows furrow and she says, “Arthur.”

“Yes?”

“Dude, it's fine,” she rolls her eyes a bit, “I've been getting pretty good with those spells, and Mystery tends to notice way before I do, so like- if something happens then I’ll be fine, I have Mystery, and Jiji is there too!” She exclaims, and the pouty old woman flashes in his mind's eye, allowing him to relax the smallest bit, but not enough. 

“Are.. you sure? I can probably come with and look for them- you know I don’t- I don’t  _fall-”_  Words and mind shriveling, he freezes and wonders if that was offense to even mention, but Vivi simply shrugs again.

“No biggie,” Vivi grins nonchalantly, shrugging and letting herself lean against the chair, “if something happens, I can just- go to bed!”

Arthur taps the table anxiously, getting faster and faster until Mystery’s nose pressed against his knee, and Arthur resolved to bounce his knee, “Are you  _sure?”_

“Always am~” Arthur grins whole heartedly, pleased with herself, until she realizes something and leans forward again, eyebrow raised and she says in a soft voice, “Obviously I’m going to leave out the...bad ones, but, do you want me to leave in any pictures of you guys?” 

It hits him like a paddle, and Arthur considers it for a short moment, finally murmuring “.. Yeah, but try to … have them at the back..?”

 

A breeze flows past Arthur as he opens the door, stepping completely to the side with his stomach sucked in so that way Vivi could squeeze past him. Mystery sends him a thankful bark and hobbles in front of her. Sending him one quick wave, Vivi was off down the street. 

 _Please be okay,_  Arthur’s smile drops, an overly worried frown now taking its place as he slouches forward and dances over his feet for them to move. Carefully directing his thoughts in a more positive area, even though they all remained fixated on Vivi and Lewis,  _Lewis._

Hopefully he wouldn’t mind if Arthur came over just a tad bit early.  _Hopefully_  he sighs heavily and palms the back of his head, smoothing the strands of hair and eyeing the cracks in the sidewalk. The older ones not even gaining so much as a dimple in their battered-up state, while all of the crisp, clean white ones were gaining a brand new look of firecracker singes, gum, and the like...

_C’mon Arthur, now isn’t the time to be comparing Lewis to a rock._

But it was weird, wasn’t it? Being worried about the traits Lewis now had. Anxiously calling Vivi over upsetting  _him-_  which Lewis  _didn’t,_  but the startling difference was still present. Lewis ... was never like that. Or maybe he was, but it’s not like Arthur had much to go off of.  _And back then Lewis always seemed to call him out on things he did and spark a conversation about- whatever_

Arthur clenches his fist, sighing again from all of the air threatening to choke him.  _Lewis wasn’t so skittish. God, it’s like you two traded!_

Based on just the past few days- Vivi would certainly give him a smack on the head for that period of reference, especially since they followed a crash whi-  _God shut up._

Glancing up, Arthur searches around the area quickly for anyone who bore witness to his thoughts running and colliding into each other. So much so he stopped in the middle of the side walk like some wack job. 

.... Arthur swallows,  _Well it’s not like you aren’t nervous anymore, if this is how you’ll behave,_  That hissing thought is immediately chased by intensely sparking impulse and his eyes darting. Fear gripping him by the spine, reminding him that he had to be  _aware._  Aware of anyone and anything and getting trapped in his thoughts wouldn’t do him any good. A paralyzing shiver races through him in half a second, blinding him and making all of his limbs too tight. He couldn’t  _breathe-_

 _Its fine, it’s okay,_  the locking muscles relax and release and inch my inch his bodies control returns to him,  _its just a shadow._

Barley out of the corner of his eye, he could see in dips of an alley way, and the darkened shadows that lurked and swirled within it.  _A trick of the eye, if wasn’t even moving._  Arthurs logic unhelpfully  supplies, his body refusing to move and bow down to it- instead all too focused on how  _the shadows were too tall and more likely than not someone could be sitting there and watching like a hawk._  Gleaming eyes that shot terror into his legs and feet and leave him unable to move.

His heart beat picked up. Spastically pumping and bloating his limbs with the liquid like anxiety and in any moment he can just  _pop-!_

DRIIING- Arthurs phone exploded with noise and all at once he was regretting every possible decision he has ever made maybe ever. Smacking his hand against his back pocket- Panic still rippling through his entire body like a motorcycle- he slams it against his cheek, “Vivi?!”

A few moments of silence follow, filled with Arthurs own ragged breathing and the realization that he might’ve forgotten to take his meds that morning, a gruff voice finally fills his ears, “Try again.”

A gasp of relief leaves him in a hard shudder, his arms trembling slightly from how unbelievably  _grateful_  he was to hear the older man, “Shit, S-sorry, Lance..! Er- I was just talkin’ with Vi’ about her - her narcolepsy thing and-  _phew,_  fuckin’ anxiety and .. shit... amirite?” He tumbles not so eloquently over his words, laughing anxiously as he presses himself against a scratchy brick wall for support. The friction breaking him out of his frightened spur. Arthur risks a glance to the darkened place, eyes glueing to the spot, now slipping out of sight as his feet move and he does an awkward spin to get back on track. 

Lance doesn’t seem bothered by it, “Ya’ I understand tha’ much. You have fun last night?”

“W-wha?” Arthur’s legs lock up, filling his head with the question of  _What the hell did he mean by that?_

“I’m assumin’ you did. Didn’t come home last night. Galahad was in stitches crying out of you all night.” Arthur then heard a small squeak and his dumbfoundment switches to the smallest bit of joy. Of course it was  _that_ , leave it to Lance to freak him out over nothing..

“Heheh, whoops! So sorry about that- I thought I fed Galaham before I left... thanks for watching over him for me. I just-..” his shoulders sag, swallowing, he kicks his legs into motion and begins to weave through his thoughts yet again, “I ... wanted to spend some more time with Lew.. is.”  _You aren’t on nickname terms anymore, remember?_

“How is he?”

“He’s... he’s fine..”  _Just fine? C’mon say something stupid,_  “Just... gah... I’m not sure, things got.. uh... weird last night, so we’re gonna try again today. I may be spending the day with him so I can tell you when I get home tonight... if.. I do..” 

 _What was the point in saying that, Arthur, are you really that dumb, Jesus Christ._  All he can picture is Lance’s face twisted in that usual disappointed look, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“Planning on staying the night again?”

Arthur cringes, “I don’t know? I need to talk with him more about... stuff but- but he invited me out to lunch and... I’ll keep you updated.”

“Stuff.”  _Shit._

He gulps anxiously, “Yep. Stuff.” 

Lance groans, “Arthur, fuck are ya’ doing? Trying to jostle his head already?”

Arthur sags at that, the pit in his stomach worsening by the moment, no amount of jumbled thoughts could possibly explain away this, “I... I kinda..  _scared_  him last night- by.. uh... I don’t know, I was drunk so I thought I could try and get close and shit and-“ his teeth grit together and he can hear the whine of his jaw, “I- look, I’m trying to be gentle and- and  _not_  hurt him and-“

“You aren’t painting a pretty picture, Art,” Arthur slumps down, staring forward but not looking as he trudges his feet again, Lance keeps going, “Ya gotta keep in mind that he’s still copin’ with a lotta shit- shit he can’t even realize he’s dealing with. The boy’s got a lot of extra sensitivity now and you have to be mindful of that.”

 _Extra sensitive,_  Arthur repeats,  _Yeah that’s a good way to describe it, how they all got out of it.._  humming a bit to himself, he keeps walking, and with each step he imagines a million different ways it could have gone  _much better_ than how it did.

“Arthur-“

“Yeah, yeah... sorry.. I hear ya, Lance. I won’t be too much on him... I.. yeah.”

_Maybe you should properly honor that sentiment, don’t bring up any part of it to him_

Except Lewis deserves to know! He... Arthur sighs and nods despite the fact that no one is there. “I’ll do my best. Thanks, Lance,” 

“You’re welcome, Kid. Keep me posted on what’ll be happenin’ got it?”

Arthur bobs his head, meekly, “Of course, yeah, I can do that.”

... Would he be able to keep his promise? Arthur wasn’t sure and he gulps back more of his anxiety and shoves his balled fists into his pockets. Forcing his eyes to stay on the ground before him and avoiding everyone and anyone’s gaze. 

Not wanting to meet someone who wasn’t as nice as they let on... Not-... not after that.

_Stop thinking about it, Arthur. It may be hard, but just think about how nice lunch will taste, and how fun dinner will be and... how... Lewis is going to ask you about last night and....._

Arthur whines. But keeps walking. Hopefully Lewis wouldn’t mind if he came over just a tad bit early.

Hopefully.

 

Paradiso's white outline soon came into view. The stained glass catching his eyes the second it did, and Arthur's heart warmed the smallest bit. One of the only vehicles in the mostly vacant lot was the bright orange Van that he parked across the lot- not wanting to confuse anyone coming by and making them think it was open. 

 _It's odd how they do it, but the Peppers never have the restaurant open on sunday._ Whether it was due to religious reasons or simply... wanting a 'strike day' as Mr.pepper has claimed it was many times before, Arthur couldn't help but be glad to see that the usual amount of cars (three or five for each of the workers they had scheduled for the four hour work day) was now down to two, with the respective employees chatting with Mrs.Pepper beside the cars. 

Must have been cut a bit short today, which made sense. Surely the Pepper parents decided they wanted to spend the most time with their son as possible. Or.... Didn't want any of them in for the day.

Mrs.Pepper catches sight of him, and waves to him. Arthur returns it quickly, before the ants in his stomach convinces him to make a sharp turn and walk along to the edge of the parking lot to slowly shimmy his way down to the backdoor. Wanting no part in any conversation they may have been having.

Instead he wanted whatever conversation Lewis and him were about to have to be over as soon as possible, so they can relax and eat in peace. Even though... the thought of a  _talk_  about last night was... more than nerve wracking, and more unlikely if it devolved into... that. 

_It'll be okay.. it'll be fine.._

Arthur swallows, and skips over the concrete- breaking out into a light jog- and jumps up the steps. He opens the screen door and then lightly raps. Waiting... waiting... too much waiting, and his thoughts threaten to go haywire. Inhaling sharply through his nose, he forces himself to stand straight.

Within the depths of the house, Arthur can make out the faintest of tapping and a small shuffle from that window. A flow of comfort became noticeable through Arthur's sweet little smile, noticing a flash of dark red hair, knowing in that moment who exactly that was. Cayenne. And just like that, the door swings open and she's standing right there, small and cute, with her lower lip in a pout he recognizes all too well. A sense of suspicion, yet in such a childish manner, complete with her crossing her arms and all. "Why are you here?"

Arthur resists the urge to muse up her hair, or whatever the word. She was a snarky imp sometimes but really, he should keep his own impish behavior to himself. Tilting his head, Arthur allows his mind to become fully enraptured with the kindred air of family life, "Well, Lewis invited me over. Plus I wanted to try and prepare, clean up and...stuff!"

And she's quirking an eyebrow - the levels of suspicion rising at a higher peak, and Arthur could immediately tell she was trying to pry, it's what she does better than anyone. The concern is understandable, but there shouldn't be too much of an issue here, right? She knew he would be back later that night. "Then why'd you leave then!"

And so Arthur retaliates, almost. His thoughts scramble again and he’s straightening his posture as he tried to collect the right words to describe the situation.  _Why does things always have to get so difficult when he's trying to explain something?!_ "Wh- I had a date with Vivi!" 

Now she's...scowling, and confused. How much quirkier could her eyebrow be? "Uh, you're dating Vivi and Lewis?"

He blinks hard, head supplying plenty of images to help image that situation.  _Did she already connect those dots?_  He snaps out of it real quick, face warm as he tries to conclude the conversation before it goes any further. "Ohhh-kay, not like that but -- It's like -- it's like a play date!" Yeah! That'd be a great way to sum it up! No sugar-coating or looping-arounds, or anything like that. "Not romantic dating like in those movies but just...! Y'know, relaxed."

She still...didn't look too convinced. For a second her pointed stare under her bangs made his skin prickle with an anxious sweat, until she shrugged, stepping aside and pulling the door open a little more to let him inside.  _Thank god that little conversation did the job._

Before he could think too far from that, there was a strong aroma of bacon, eggs, spices and....fish? It filled his nose and Arthur finds his feet following the trailing scent like a fox, making a beeline to the front of the house, where the kitchen is. The sound of his padding footsteps change in time with the floors once he steps into the kitchen, with Lewis himself just right  _there_.

Arthur flinches, attention fixating on him, and every ounce of calmness he had flies out the window along with Lewis finally realizing it wasn’t his sister who came in. Said man's expression drops and his eyebrows fly up under his hair. 

“Arthur! When did you-!”

Holding up his hands in a surrendering manner, he side steps around Lewis and makes sure that there is enough space for Lewis to feel comfortable-  _if he can at all with you here- shut up._  “Just got here, I don't know if you heard, but your sister is going to be quite the bouncer one day!” Arthur jokes, hoping that it would help lighten the mood. Except… Lewis’s face remained just as startled. 

“Ah… oh, I see! I… hm.” He turns around, focusing once more on… cleaning out bowls-? Arthur peers over his side and spots a pan of dough on top of the oven and several bowls filled with seafood. Crab, shrimp, scallops and oysters! Arthur blinks dumbly and glances back at Lewis’s back., whose shoulders are tense and an air of anxiety wafts off him. Lewis has a stainer positioned in the sink and he's rinsing off the ingredients.

God… god he really wished he didn’t have to feel that way. Shoving that sentiment down, he shuffles off his vest and hangs it on the back of a chair. “Whatcha making?” 

Lewis audibly gulps, tapping his fingers against the metal strainer as he starts to clean each individual one. “Mama informed me that you particularly enjoy the Surfs-up Pizza from the Midnight Typhoon, so i'm… going to try and make some for you, with the- the spices you mentioned last night.” 

It wasn’t like him to fumble over his words like that, it wasn’t like this last year..

Arthur pops up beside him, a grin on his face, “Mind if I help?”

Lewis pauses, quickly taking in his work and his frown shifts several times before settling on a haphazard smile, “Ah- It was meant to be a surprise for you-! But I suppose it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Awesome, just tell me what you want me to do then.” 

Arthur took over washing the shrimp and peeling off the shells. After a short moment he’s asking Lewis for a knife to take out some of the more unsightly veins along the shrimp's back. At the same time, Lewis had gotten to work on pressing the salmon into the dough to form a stuffed crust, and soon enough Arthur was making jokes about how  _big_  this pizza was going to turn out. Then, placed into the oven for a short while so it can gain just that bit more of stiffness.

After, the mozzarella and sharp cheddar cheese is put into the pan and melted, various spices and even more cheese is added, along with garlic and pineapples. Lewis got to work on making the parsley sauce with lemon and herbs for the sauce base, and spread across the coatings of cream cheese and salmon scales. 

Any order that Lewis would even vaguely give out, Arthur was on it. Cutting, washing, peeling... The smells waft together and mix nicely in the air, a comforting aroma. One that had Arthur drooling and ...

Slowly, helped Lewis calm down. To the point where he wouldn’t mind the small quips and would even throw some back at him. Not only that but he wasn’t as bothered by Arthur hovering around him to peer into the oven and watch the cheese melt and the toppings all sink in. 

The half timer goes off. Lewis snags a mitten and opens the open, pulling out the tray halfway so he can make out how much time was left. Although to Arthur, it was more than ready! The colorful and contrasting colors popping so much more with the amount of steam rising off it. Immediately, a delicious smell of garlic and spice mix together and Arthur had to resist leaning in so far. 

He would have, with his chin on Lewis’s arm and a hand on his shoulder, if not for the eyes pinning him in place. He slips the pan back in and she’s the timer again, but his attention doesn’t leave Arthur for a moment.

Arthur swallows, eyebrows furrowed together. All of the anxiety from before is back and more intense than ever and Arthur can feel the questions burning in Lewis’s skull. A look of... concern. 

“Arthur,” he starts, and all of the progress they just made feels like it was breaking, “Can we talk, about last night.”

_Shit, shit, shit, what did he want to talk about- you know what he wants to talk about you dumb idiot just nod your head and get this over with-_

His eyebrows furrow and Arthur finds himself chewing on his lip from just imagining where this conversation was heading. Ask him  _why_  when Arthur has no idea. It was a dumb decision in hind sight. Resigning himself- for some cruel and overly dramatic fate- Arthur nearly plops down on a nearby seat, gripping the handle-

Lewis smacks his lips with a click, “Alright, just allow me to put-“ 

Arthur didn’t have a moment to process his feet being on the floor before he’s bolting up. A sudden burst of energy fueled by  _the distinct want to not say anything_  zipping through his jittery arms, snagging the last few remaining plates off the counter, and right out from underneath Lewis’s fingers.

“Sure! Hey- I mean,” Arthur tries to say, but his tongue flops in his mouth unapologetically and he’s gripping the faucet and turning it full blast. “We can always talk while we work! The faster we get done with it, the faster we can- sit, sit and .. relax and.. communicate!” 

Lewis is staring at him. Only one eye visible under his hair, usually so neat and perfect but this time ruffled, and it glimmers with the rays of sunlight outside of the window and steam beginning to frame his face.

He can’t breath under that stare. Lungs simply puffing out. And yet, Lewis didn’t stop watching him. His expression all unreadable to Arthur, and that was probably the worst part of all of it.

Then he nods. Bobbing his head the smallest bit and hardly giving him a second glance, “Okay, that should be fine.” Lewis says. The sharp, stinging coldness of his voice piercing through Arthurs chest and he didn’t know what to do with the bleeding pain. The regret. Guilt.  _It should have been him, not you_  his mind practically screams. 

But he turns away, gripping a sponge and holding it until scalding water, and scraping it harshly against the bowl full of grease.

It would have been fine. His heart will stop racing and they can talk about this like adults, and it’ll be fine. He doesn’t have to tell Lewis anything, and hide so much from him, and it’ll be fine.  _It will be fine._

Lewis, has other plans. Reaching over Arthurs arm with a small excuse me floating between them, Lewis sets one bowl down gingerly into the drying rack, and Arthur gets a warning to go faster from the sirens in his skull. He scrubs his bowl a few seconds too long.

Finally, “Arthur, why are you doing all of this?” 

Arthur feels like a jolt of electricity ran along his arms and fried the veins in his biceps. They’re far too tight and his mind fixates to that issue in an attempt to ignore what was asked. 

“Wh-whadda mean?”

“The car, the gifts. Being- ... so ridiculously nice to me.” Arthur didn’t have to look up to know that Lewis was looking at him, a specific sternness, a power to him that struck Arthur as familiar. And it occurs to him again why was was so scared of Lewis all those months ago. If Lewis could sense his anxiety, he doesn’t comment, “I can’t tell it’s special treatment and I would rather hope it’s not.”

His thighs feel like jelly, knees slowly liquefying. “W-well.. your family...” 

What is the point in lying? The truth will come out soon enough, and then the animosity Arthur can feel would be worse. 

“Because.. I wanted to be your friend.. and...” he sputters lamely, unable to tear his eyes away from the shiny metal coating of the sink, “Y-your family is really nice to me, and I ... I wanted to make sure you’d be all set.”

Vivi isn’t here with anything to back him up. So what is he suppose to do with the bone crushing truth thats becoming heavier than the weight of the world. Hide that and the pain as it bleeds into his legs and feet and this pathetic jive he does to dance around it?

_”Why?”_

“I-“ Drumming his fingers against the next bowl, he forces his energy to push out through the sponge, “I thought that.. offering something... would help that? Show that I was..” Kind? Trust worthy? God, how did he do this last summer- 

Lewis scoffs, “If you wanted to know me, simply speaking to me would have been much easier.” He twists himself back, picking up his own sponge and grinding it against another one of his bowls. “I don’t like presents. Gifts and the like- it’s different if you’re family, but you aren’t. I would much rather you not give me anything again.”

 _Ouch._  His chest aches like something slashed through it, like the  _scar against his stomach was ripping open again-_

He forces his jaw to unlock, “Yeah, yeah... no gifts. I can respect that.. of course.”

The air doesn’t lose its tension. It was getting harder to distinguish logic and  _memory._

Becoming more difficult to keep his mouth shut. Not say anything. Not ruin this even more than he already has. He should excuse himself and text Vivi, god- god he  _cant_  keep this to himself. But the pressure ripples up and down his back, and his nerves burn with the sensation of being watched. 

Arthur lifts his eyes, and Lewis is scowling. The guilt, the regret triples. 

How can he tell him? 

How is he supposed to respond to this...?

“... Wasn’t my intention to make things... weird.. I promise..”

Lewis’s expression changes, becoming something much more angry- baffled and almost livid. “You don’t- you don’t know me, at all,”  _Yes I do,_  “and- and while I appreciated that you asked and that you didn’t force it on me..  _we have only known each other for less than a day.”_ his voice strains, hushed and whispered and Arthur could tell that it was because Lewis didn’t want his sisters to hear. They were in their rooms. Arthur can’t ponder it because Lewis brushes a hand through his hair, disheveling his locks even more, “Hell! The fact that you’ve somehow captured the heart of my family is- it’s mind boggling!” The slips in Lewis’s voice stop hurting, and if it did, Arthur couldn’t distinguish it from the pangs of hurt rippling through his chest. 

“We did know each other. We met last summer.”

Lewis’s face contorts. Eyebrows knitted and mouth twisted in a surprised scowl. 

_Shit._

“That isn’t possible, we didn’t meet once last year.” 

World thrown off kilter, Arthur takes a step back, needing way too much space too breath and Lewis was far too big. His breath like a dragon and if he didn’t calm down then-  _No, don’t assume to worst of him! You did this, you piece of shit! Tell him._

Arthur swallows, and he restrains his shaking shoulders. But the second he opens his mouth to retort absolutely nothing was able to get past the dry lump in his throat and his lips squeeze shut. He messed up, he knows he messed up the entire time because all do they consequences were beginning to unfold and-

“L-look, It’s.. shit, it’s really complicated and I- I wasn’t suppose to tell you..?” Arthur claps a palm against his eye and his chest rises raggedly. Unable to make out the definitions in Lewis’s face that showed clear as day that he didn’t believe him. “Last summer, Vivi invited us both on the camping trip- she was planning it for months and then- and then-!” Arthurs head blue screens, empty and the memory doesn’t come up like he wants it too.

But he can feel it, he can taste embers in his teeth and soot clinging to his hair and hear the marching of feet that stamped out his heartbeat.  _Shit. Shit shit shit, why was he saying it- why can’t he finish it-!!_

_Trees, trees and eyes and hundreds of legs and-_

Blink once and he was still there. Blink twice and he was in front of Lewis. Who looms there with a growing agitation. 

“When was this?” Lewis demands, “I didn’t go on a camping trip at all last year, and Vivi didn’t invite me to one either!”

_The group. Following it. Glaring and approaching with sticks and spears and knives and needles-_

_And Lewis. Lewis. Covered in blood and why was there so much blood?_

Arthur gasps, moving back and his mind stalls with terror.  _Too close, too close to close back away back away BACK AWAY-!_  Lewis is so close and so angry and his heart pounds and ears ring and-

_Ding!_

They both freeze. Lewis’s eyes flicker back to the oven, and he straightens up. He grumbles a small bit, but Arthur would be lying if he said he could be happier to have Lewis’s attention diverted. 

He doesn’t move. Watching Lewis carefully with bated breath, doing everything in his power to contact any spirit or god to move his feet so that way he can breathe for a single moment if given the chance. 

And to halt whatever memories that may be resurfacing.

_Please don’t make him go through that again, make us relive it._

_DRINGG..._

Snapping out of his cycle of thinking, his head snaps over to the table where his phone gave a thunderous roar. Vivi.  _Vivi’s calling._

“S.. sorry Lewis,” Reaching out, he snags it before it could dance it’s way off the table, “Gotta tale this.”

He didn’t look at Lewis’s and Lewis didn’t look back at him. But a soft grumble follows him as he steps into the living room. 

Cayenne is there, headphones on and playing video games, but she moves one of the pods from her ear and tilts her head at him, “What’re you two fighting about-“

“Not now,” Arthur mumbles, clicking the accept button and holding the phone up to his ear, “Vivi, talk to me.”

A brief second of quiet and groaning follows, a bead squeaking,  _”I.. good news or bad news first.”_

His stomach drops, how low? He couldn’t figure it out, “Bad news,”

Vivi laughs, giggles,  _”Uh... attack. Jiji isn’t here so uh.. can you come over? Good news is that I found the.. the th- ing!”_ Her voice peaks, pain lacing her tone. The image of Vivi bumping into something flies in front of his minds eye and his teeth grit, panic sky rocketing. 

_”G..god... fuckin head... hurts... good boy, Mystery..”_

“Yes, yes, I’ll be over in fifteen minutes. Are you in bed?”

_”On my side..”_

Arthur lets out a shuddering sigh of relief, and spares a glance over his shoulder at Lewis. Said man had been peering through the kitchen door and his face no longer adorned that look of hatred, instead, concern.

“Okay, good. Good, have Mystery grab your trash can, I’ll- we-? May be over in a few minutes.”

 _”Ooookie- doki..”_  she breaths, and the like goes dead. 

Instantly, Lewis speaks up, now beside him and worry lacing his knitted eyebrows, “What happened?”

“A .. an attack.”

Lewis’s distress triples, and he nearly smacked his hands against his mouth, “Again-? Oh god, she was doing so well-!” His demeanor switches immediately, and Lewis dashes across the living room to look out the window, ignoring how Cayenne groaned. Searching for-

Arthur pats his pockets, hearing the jingle of his keys and the chatting of his teeth.  _This was too much for one day, Jesus Christ._

“Hey- I.. I got my keys, so-“

Lewis pops back up instantly, “Good. C’mon, let’s go.” Lewis then commands, and both of them were out the back door. Sprinting across the parking lot. All while Arthur tried desperately to grab for any conclusion. He was mad- just like that- and now he’s not?? It was like he flipped a switch or something-!

Arthur grabs the handle of the drivers seat, unlocks the rest of the doors and jams his keys into the ignition. Hopping in right after, Lewis clutches the door handle and and middle console. As if ready to jump out at any moment. 

_Oh yeah, he was a theatre kid, wasn’t he?_

He’s too tired for this. But then again, Arthur didn’t matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that they get to Vivi as soon as possible.

Soon enough, they’re on the road, and Arthur’s skin starts to crawl all over again. Eyebrows furrowing together as he peers over at the excited Lewis, his knee now bouncing.

Ignoring the fact that maybe a few minutes ago, Lewis was seconds away from yelling at him, Arthur asks, “When you guys were at school, did she have these attacks a lot?” 

He didn’t see it at first but Lewis’s gaze drops, guilt blooming across it the second it does, and he nods. “Yes.. she- she usually had them after phone calls and- thankfully most only occurred in her dorm room..  Goodness I was always so scared for her.. I can’t believe I forgot.” He whines a tad bit, drumming his fingers against the door handle.

 _Shit, shit was it after his calls? Just how long has he been destroying their li-_  the thought buries itself, because beside him Lewis once again huffs something under his breath. 

“What?” 

 _”Nothing.”_  Lewis sighs, a bit heavily too, before a few seconds pass and he relents, turning and opening his mouth, “Wh-.. how do you know Vivi?” 

Arthur blinks in a momentary wave of shock, raking his brain for a short second for the specifics. 

“I- I kinda knew her ever since I was,... four. But we only became.. friends within the last few years.” Was Lewis trying to see if he was a credible source? Smart. But the implications of that almost brings a scowl to his face...

Until he realizes why he is probably anything but trustworthy. It didn’t help to punch in his chest. 

 

The rest of the drive is silent, Arthur didn’t dare to look over at Lewis unless it was necessary and Lewis kept glancing at his phone. 

That is, until the blue and beige house comes into view. The driveway is completely empty and a shuffle at the window indicates that someone was already there. No one bad, of course, because it was someone meaning harm, Mystery wouldn’t be checking the windows for when they arrived.

The dog jumps up, both paws pressed against the window before he scuffles out of sight. But the dog begins to scratch at the door, evident but the loud repetitive scraping noise against the wooden door when Arthur runs across the lawn. His keys dangling between his fidgety fingers and he runs into the door. Fiddling with all of them chiming digits. So focused on yanking out the single key bedazzled with the letter Y, that he didn’t even process the giant shadow trapping him in. Nor the mass of jumbled anxiety and evident fear seeping off Lewis like sweat.  _Not like he would be able to distinguish between them-_

The door clicks open. Arthur throws it open and without even thinking to remove his shoes he leaps over Mystery’s erratic form and races the dog down to Vivi’s room.

Down the hall and to the right- Mystery beats him there. Heavier footfalls and the door shutting behind him slips past his mind. Instead, he slips into the room and-

“Vivi-?!”

In his mind, he was sure that she would be on the floor, sprawled out with her glasses  scattered away from her, surrounded by pictures and books and paper. 

For the most part, the scene was exact, except for the most crucial part being that Vivi isn’t on the ground and pushing herself up weakly. Instead- heavy snores brings his sight to the bed pressed for he corner of the room. Relief washes over him, not faltering even with Lewis bumping into him to peer inside. Buried in a bundle of blue comforters and light yellow sheets, Vivi’s hair sprawls out over the pillow. 

Shuffling past them, Mystery whines and scratches at Lewis’s thigh. A water bottle in between his jaw. Blinking dumbly, Lewis connects the dots and takes the bottle. 

“I’ll be right back,” he murmurs, Arthur hardly acknowledges him past a short “yeah” and a thumbs up. More worried and preoccupied in making sure nothing was blocking Vivi’s airway. Only jumping to alertness as the bed bounces. Mystery takes his place behind her legs and plops his head on her hip. Yawning. 

And pointedly looking at him, nodding to the floor.

Shoving down the feeling that it looked way too ...  _deliberate_  for a dog, Arthur turns to where he was looking, “Whats wrong boy.... oh..”

There it is. The photo book, and several piles surrounding it on the floor.

Arthur’s unable till year his gaze away from it. Breath trapped in his throat and Arthur can’t see Lewis when he comes back. But he can hear him, heavy footfalls and the way it made the ground shake, Lewis squeezes past him and kneels beside Vivi, the creak from his weight was the most noticeable. “Hey there, Sweetie.” A palm strokes her hair, “Feeling okay?”

If Arthur was more entranced with the book, now on his knees and scooping up the piles, taking small glances to determine their status and hiding and placing them likewise, he would have missed the way Vivi’s snore stutters and Mystery’s small noise. 

“Yes, I know... I know she’s asleep.” Lewis hums. Leaning all of his weight back onto his feet. Not saying anything. 

Then there’s silence. Second by second it pricks Arthur and he’s becoming enveloped in the months these photos were taken. Gingerly taking them, taking extra care in ensuring not a single one bent or crinkles. These memories were the last they had-! 

Arthur’s skin prickles with goose bumps. Flinching over and he faintly catches Lewis’s eye. 

Taking in the photographs. A mixture of blatant confusion and startled clarity.

Arthur’s stomach drops. A hand slapping down to grab the pile of loose photos that depicted a building in the tree lines and silhouettes and stains and light and  _every one of those fucking symbols-_

A large, dark hand reaches forward and another pile is meticulously scooped up. 

Arthur’s entirety froze, and now it’s his turn to stare at Lewis, worry encapsulating him and he just prays he didn’t see what Arthur knew was in there. 

But Lewis, his eyes were glued to the photo at the top of his pile. 

A photograph, filled with evergreen trees that filtered out the setting sun. And three forms squeezed into the shot. The smallest, with deep blue eyes and a a s’more sticking out of her stretched lip, and a flaming marshmallow on a metal rod. A taller form, who was hugging against the form who took the photo, clearly soaked to the bone if the drips sliding down his face met anything. And the tallest, the photographer...

Was Lewis. 

A great big grin across his face and he looked like he was seconds from a hearty laugh. 

Lewis now, has his eyebrows furrowed together as his befuddlement grows. “What... what is this?”

Arthur wished he could move back, but there’s only so much room, instead, he unfolds his legs and rolls onto his behind. 

“They’re.. the photos from last year. It’s... it’s what we did that summer, on the trip you and I me-“ 

“I have no recollection of this trip-! I - I’m-?” 

It was too on the nose, even he could admit, but he still couldn’t help but flinch. Not until Lewis grasps his own hair and nearly pulls. The cogs in his head spinning and gnashing and grinding and  _please don’t let him remember that._

Arthur swallows, reaching up and meticulously nabbing the photo. He turns it around.

_”A Night to remember”_

The date, being June 12th.

Last year.

Arthur stares at it for too long, his wrist and fingers beginning to twitch and tremble. And a silent, quick breath has his gaze dart over to Lewis. 

_Please don’t remember it, don’t remember the bad-_

_Heh, how funny how much he switches between those sentiments. Don’t let him remember yet do everything you can to remind him. What a dick move._

Lewis’s eyes look vacant and yet full of a single feeling that Arthur could only guess the sensation. But then, Lewis leans forward and he flips the book to the first page, and inscribed along the top of the page was a simple message written in cursive-  _distinctly_  Lewis’s handwriting.

_We made it : )_

The rest of the photos were the progression of the first day. Scattered between a multitude of stacked and layered photos of insects, flowers, tree bark, and the sunlight. There's a before and after picture of the camping place they chose. Full of twigs and branches and bushes, most of which were too much in the way- hecked down and then used as fuel for the fire that slowly grew- if the cinderblocks positioned in a circle meant anything. Coolers came next and so did a tent beside the Van. The sun was slowly beginning to fall through all of them, the light casting warm rays on their skin as the cool air settles around them.  _Arthur can still make out every single breeze..._

Then, there was a new stack. Of the stars, And under it is a sloppy handwritten caption; “ _How great is it to see the world through nature's eyes" -Lewis Pepper_

Arthur could have laughed. Lewis had said that randomly while they stargazed, eyes glimmering and bright and smiling softly in the way that he did. It threw them off so much that Vivi scrambled to write it down. A permanent reminder of their time together, and things like that cant just go unquoted, Vivi had said. In the blink of an eye, Arthur is looking down at Lewis's hands. Flipping the page and taking in each photo and its contents for so long Arthur could have made the joke that he had a quiz about it...

 _Did Lewis still do that?_  He asks himself, a shuddering breath rumbling down his lungs, and he resists the urge to take in his face,  _still made poetry out of the air and the breeze? Point out the smallest things and phrasing it in such a way that everyone around him fell in love with it?_

_One can only hope..._

Glancing back, Arthur reaches forward, fingering the edges of certain photographs where their smiles were brightest.  _He wished he could go back._ Peel those photos out and make a portal in the floor out of twigs and cinder blocks where the sky was infinite and all he knew was Vivi, Mystery... and Lewis. He would give anything for the calm and peaceful realities these photos reflected. 

Among those pages, something started to stick out- every day has a  _good morning_  and  _goodnight_  photo and each and everyone looked too similar now that he was staring at them so intensely. Each one always had the three of them together. Snuggled up under the blankets or blinking blearily against the light of the sun. One even featured Vivi flipping it off. 

Then there was the fun photos. Various antics like collecting things and discovering a river and deer. A few were just of Arthur and Vivi being as creepy as they could. Standing against the treeline, resembling shadows. Sometimes standing in the middle of the night, staring off into the distance like they saw something...

 _Man, they caused Lew so much grief with that shit.._ Arthur smiles fondly. 

Over the month, they must have taken hundreds of photos, and even  _more_ cameras had to be sacrificed for said photos. Arthur could tell the distinct camera they used simply by the imperfection those photos had. 

A scratch, a wrinkle, sometimes there was spots of light and glares they couldn't fix. Color faded in the corners of a few and some of them had the faintest blur in them. Hazy grains, a line down the center...

They only saved the best for the book... Arthur wishes all of them were here.

Lewis was... silent. Very slowly beginning to ask questions about what was happening in one photo. What they were doing, why they were there.. why his parents allowed him to leave.. All until there was no more questions to ask and Lewis was left there, drained... Reeling. 

What he didn't mention though, something that was prodding at Arthur as the observation clouded the room and hugged at his shoulders in some overwhelming mass.

The Development of their relationship.

In just a few pages, there was an obvious shift. Starting out with silly poses and a clear tension between the two, to the pictures of just them two with their arms slung around each others sides and snuggled under a blanket together. Card games, hugs, setting a campfire,  _feeding_  each other the smores. Hugging, cuddling as they fell asleep and tangled together when they woke up. Gazing into eachothers eyes and Vivi's various faces as she picked up on it- 

Lewis flipped another page, and a small gasp rips Arthur attention toward him. He looked- horrified? Startled? Baffled-

Arthur's eyes slip down, and the bolded, decorated words allowed the puzzle pieces fall into place.

**_First Kiss_ **

Several photos are pressed into the pages, all showing Lewis and Arthur talking. Lewis, hovering and coming much closer. 

 _Diving into a kiss,_  the same time that Vivi caught Arthurs attention and caused him to turn into it. What was suppose to be a cheek kiss quickly shuffled and dance into a mouth one. 

The next picture has them staring at each other, clearly shocked. 

And the one after that was Arthur leaning into Lewis and returning it. Happy. Deliberate. 

 _And now so completely unattainable._  Arthur thinks to himself bitterly, eyes trailing down to the hand written message, cursive letters. 

_I asked him out two minutes afterward._

_He said yes <3_

Followed by a half scribbled message, Arthurs handwriting,  _And cried._  

Shoulders shaking, Arthur takes in a long breath to fill his lungs and hide his lip quivering.

“No wonder you wanted to kiss me...” Lewis suddenly says, popping Arthur out of his bubble, expression overcome with clarity and a thoughtfulness that Arthur couldn’t pinpoint. Eyeing the pictures and dragging his fingertips against the photo. 

Arthur swallows, choking as Lewis’s tone spoke eons more than his battered thoughts did. He waves his hands fast ad hard (how he didn’t  _snap_  then was almost beyond him) “It- it doesn’t- look man, just because something was there before-! It doesn’t mean you have to do this again or anything-! I don’t mind it-“ 

Lewis glances up at him, eyes so much softer than how they were less than an hour ago, and Arthur freezes once more at the startling contrast. Not that he minded.. Lewis huffs out a small laugh, head turning and fluffy hair circling his head- even more messy than before, but sometimes things called for that, didn't they- “No, it just.. makes sense,” Lewis says, immense shoulders squeezing together and framing his chin awkwardly, “l... I guess I didn’t really... forget  _that aspect_  of it.”

Arthur’s stomach worms. Filling with soda fizz and bubbles that will most likely make him vomit if not for- “Wh-Wha?”

A dusting of red warms Lewis’s skin, his head lulling to the side and Arthur couldn’t see his eyes anymore, “I’ve been thinking of you none stop since-.. since you paid off the car,” Lewis admits, and the mention has reflections of the past few days flashing in his head. Chugging his wine, eyeing him that way when Arthur came in, the odd stammering he had. Shy.  _He was sorta shy about this stuff then, right..?_  “Pining, I’m pretty sure that's what it's called.”

Was- was his heart racing right now? Arthur blinks rapidly and the thumping refuses to stop no matter how many times he recites a prayer in his mind. Yet, failing to hold back the prickles dancing up his skin and making his vision blur with-  _Oh fuck, oh fuck don’t start crying I know you’re emotional but come on-_

“I guess we’re even then.”

Lewis tilts his head, baffled for less than a second, before a laugh betrays him, “That- that doesn’t make sense. You should elaborate-”

“Doesn’t have to be,” Arthur said, a dopey grin replacing the shock and shame that started to persist, “I’ve- i've been pinning too- this whole time-” 

A second wave of clarity strikes Lewis, and Arthur can't tell if he simply missed what he said or what he said reminded him of something even more important-

“Why did I forget this-  _us?”_ The waver in his voice was enough to make Arthurs heart still. And his breath, which he notices too late as his eyes trail toward the pages and sweat starts to dot his hands. 

He was hoping Lewis wouldn’t ask. Wouldn’t- pay attention to that.. But that wasn’t realistic. Arthur reminds himself, taking a deep breath and shoving the crinkling branches and elongated limbs out of his head, “We… we ran into a cult..”

The words came out easier than he thought it would, accompanied by a wheeze if anything from his tightly clenched throat. What wasn’t easy to hold back was the floodgates of those memories that would spray out of his mouth like a waterfall. “It looked like a retreat at first- mostly.. Couples and .. shit, I don’t know…”  _tall forest shadows that weren't evergreens._  “We- we didn’t even see em, like- for the first… month in a half, we were unaware that they even existed...” Arthur fights back a cough, a shudder yanks at his chest, fear fighting to get out, all of it trying to leap out, “At the time- at the time were just figured it was.. Hikers. Things of that nature.. But Vivi- Vivi found a tree-house and a couple was there. I didn’t met them but they were-... they were scared.”  _Screeching, jolting them awake in the middle of the night._ “Something- happened. They.. I guess they got into trouble one night, because they ran into our camp and-..  _fuck- something was following them.”_

It was long, with the body of a snake and dozens of legs like a centipede. Rustling through the forest like an  _army_  just rustling after those two people… 

It looked like a woman- 

A hand grips his shoulder, and Arthur lurches back, eyes wide, ears ringing as he's yanked out of those memories like a fish out of water and his mouth opened and closed- trying to gasp in air-

Lewis pulls back, eyes wide and eyebrows arched as he sees what he’s done, “S-sorry-! Arthur..” His shock slips into something else, stronger, and a comorting wave resonates off him and Arthur's trembling settles for hardly a minute. Lewis presses his palm against Arthurs shoulder blade again, hesitant at first but... “You don’t have to tell me anymore, I.. I-  _we_  can talk about it again, later, but-”

“No,” Lewis's hand retracts and Arthur mourns the lost warmth, “I- .. you deserve to know…”

“Not when the thought of it sends you into hysterics, Arthur, you don’t deserve that-”

Arthur snaps his head up so quick that his neck strains, “But I-  _I didn’t suffer like you guys did-!”_  His ears are swimming, and it sounds like he's under water, hardly able to understand himself past the echos and the expressions covering Lewis’s face, “I’m the only one who had it easy enough to even retain those months- the very _least_  I can do is let you know what happened-” 

_Bonk._

And just like that, the world clears up. 

They aren’t in a forest, facing off with a centipede woman. 

They’re in Vivi’s room, surrounded by photos and light pouring in, illuminating the glow of Lewis’s form- “Will you shut up about that?” 

Both of them whip back, facing Vivi who is holding the cardboard tube of gift wrapping paper, a look of irritation clear on her face. As well as a bone deep tiredness. She glowers, holding up the tube and  _bonking_  him again. “You, were just as traumatized as us, the only difference is that Lewis can't remember at all, and I get attacks when I try to. But you remember all of it, that’s probably  _worse.”_

Frowning tightly, Lewis glances between the two rapidly, “Wait-! What happened, what did the - the cult?- do to us?” 

Vivi shrugs, slumping into her pillow, “I’ll be honest, Lew. I have no clue.” She glances over at Arthur, who sits straight up as her eyes meet his, gulping back anxiously, “But- don’t bully him to tell you, as you can  _tell_  what that does-“

“A-ah!” Arthur bounces to attention, forcing a wide straining grin, “I can talk about it-! It wasn’t that bad-! I-“

“Arthur.” Lewis and Vivi say in usion, and Arthur falls silent, shame decorating his face. Vivi bonks him again, and the message goes through. Regardless she keeps talking, gaining a carefree smile, “It’s okay, we can talk about it later, like…. I don’t know, after the party? Which-“ until the gears in her head connect the relationship of now and said party. She leaps up, starting to push herself up and almost tumbling off the bed, “shit-! Shouldn’t we get ready for that?”

“It’s not for another few hours,” Lewis mentions, catching her as she flops onto him, a faint smile stretched across his fingers and Vivi groans with relief.

“Oh thank god-“ she said- or whined, letting her feet fall and Arthur catches them and brings them into his lap, massaging them lightly, taking in the frigid yet squishy feeling of her soles, “God.. I’m so tired, I just wanna nap..” 

“Well, no wonder,” Lewis responds, smiling and carding his fingers through her hair, slinging a pillow she was sleeping with and tucking it under her hair, before he continues with pride in his eyes, “you’ve been going to college ever since you were sixteen! On top of working, you deserve some rest.” He said that as if she didn’t already know the specifics, but she shrugs. Nevertheless, his expression did not lose that one little quirk. The small  _hint_.

_He wanted to know. Wanted to know everything._

Arthur takes a deep breath, and leans forward, grabbing the photo of all three of them together.

_You two are the most amazing people I have ever met._

 Where Vivi was eating two mores, Arthur was soaked, and Lewis was… happy, “I can't tell you about.. The cult bu-but I can.. Tell you what happened before that…” The small offer made Lewis’s eyes light up. 

_I can just see you two ruling the world…_

Except his large shoulders sag, but he gives Arthur a smile. 

_Neither of you deserved the suffering you went through._

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Arthurs leans forward, and he allows that memory to fill his head and fill the air around them. Telling the entire story, in full. Until Vivi was clutching her sides laughing and Lewis was grabbing another photo for him to explain.

_But if I can make it up like this, then I will._

The stars from before, were tainted in his eyes, but he still explained the beauty they found in it.

“And Lewis said, brilliantly,  _Is this what it’s like, to see the world through nature's eyes?”_

Now, the faintly glowing stars plastered to every inch of the ceiling looked more radiant. 

Or maybe, it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should continue this   
> I   
> will do my best XD


End file.
